Debajo de la luz
by Hikari Kurayami3
Summary: 3 años muy tranquilos han pasado, han madurado, estarán listos nuestros shamanes favoritos para cultivar nuevas amistades y ayudarlos a encontrar la luz sobre la oscuridad? Ya se que el summary es feo :( Lean y den sus opiniones.
1. Capitulo Uno

Capítulo 1: Conociendo nuevos shamanes

Era una cálida tarde, nuestros shamanes favoritos se encontraban en el cementerio, en la misma colina en la que Manta había visto a Yoh hace ya cuatro años, estaban ahí para descansar, pensaban en todas las cosas ocurridas en estos cuatro años, desde que por un capricho del destino se conocieron en la Shaman Fight.  
Hace dos años que Liserg se había establecido en Tokio por motivos de estudios, apenas en cuanto llego se puso en contacto con Yoh y Anna y pidió hospedaje en la pensión hasta concluir con sus estudios, Yoh acepto de inmediato, Anna acepto con tal de que este pagara un no muy barato alquiler.  
Unos meses después llegaron los hermanos Usui, era una visita temporal que termino convirtiéndose en una visita permanente.  
Chocolove llego casi medio año después que los Usui, acompañado con alguien que creían muerto...el maestro del esoterismo, Hao Asakura.  
Eso dejo perplejo a todos, pero más perplejos los dejo que Yoh fuera a abrazar rápidamente a su hermano en cuanto lo vio, este muy a su pesar correspondió el abrazo de su hermano menor.  
Luego de un interrogatorio por parte de Anna, ambos se quedarían en la pensión, para pesar de Hao, Chocolove sería su compañero de habitación, además, tendría que hacer la limpieza todas las mañanas y tendría que hacer la cena, el motivo? Anna es Anna...  
El último en llegar fue Ren Tao, había llegado hace nueve meses, el motivo era desconocido hasta el día de hoy, solo llego, entro en la sala y le extendió un enorme fajo de billetes a Anna y dijo que era para pagar el alquiler de un año y se negaba a hablar de los motivos por los cuales estaba allí.  
Tantos bellos recuerdos tenían hasta ese entonces? Cuantas cosas ya habían atravesado juntos? A estas alturas, ellos eran más que amigos, eran hermanos, unidos por un lazo invisible el cual era irrompible.  
Tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos y observando el cielo, hasta que escucharon a alguien acercarse.  
Era una joven que al parecer tendría su misma edad (diecisiete, dieciocho) su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro y tenía rulos, recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de color marrón, vestía una remera con botones color crema, unos jeans azul marino y unas sandalias color crema.  
?: Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien aquí, ya me voy - se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se resbalo y cayó por la pequeña colina.  
Yoh, Horohoro y Liserg fueron los que más rápido bajaron la colina para ver si esa chica estaba bien.  
Horohoro: Estas bien?- llego junto a ella primero y la ayudo a levantarse.  
?: Si...- trato de caminar y luego volvió a sostenerse de Horo

\- No, me duele el tobillo -  
Yoh: Te habrás torcido el tobillo o algo así - comento.  
Manta y los otros llegaron y empezaron preguntarle si estaba bien, si es que le dolía algo, excepto por Ren, que miraba sin decir nada.  
Manta: Debe ser un esguince o una torcedura - comento.  
Yoh: Deberíamos llevarla con Fausto para que la examine -

Manta: Eres de por aquí? - pregunto a la joven.  
?: No, vengo de Kyoto -

Liserg: Disculpa nuestra descortesía, Liserg Diethel, un gusto - le extendió la mano para estrecharla.  
?: Harumi, Shinozuka Harumi -  
Yoh: Yoh Asakura, un gusto conocerte Harumi-san jijiji -  
Hao: Hao Asakura para lo que necesites- le guiño el ojo.  
Horohoro: Horokeu Usui, pero, puedes decirme Horohoro -  
Chocolove: Chocolove McDonell, señorita - hizo un saludo militar.  
Manta: Oyamada Manta -

Ren: Tao, Tao Ren -

Harumi: Un gusto conocerlos - miro a Manta - Tu padre no es dueño de una empresa? Por si acaso-  
Manta: Si, tu apellido me suena... Eres familiar de Hiromu Shinozuka? - puso su mano bajo su mentón.  
Harumi: Es mi padre, creo que hicieron unos negocios juntos hace un par de años - dijo mientras trataba de hacer memoria.  
Manta: Recuerdo que mi padre iba auspiciar a la cadena hotelera de tu padre o algo así -

Hao: Momento, momento, a ver si entendí - puso su mano en el hombro de cada uno - Tu padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles y tu padre y el suyo se conocen? -  
Harumi: Si, tú te harás cargo muy pronto de la empresa de tu padre, no? -

Manta: Dentro de unos años me supongo - se rasco la nuca.  
Harumi: Mucho éxito entonces - golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano.  
Ren: Por lo que veo ya estás bien, muchachos regresemos a la pensión - dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a la salida del cementerio.  
Yoh: Donde te hospedas? Tal vez podamos acompañarte hasta allí para que nada te pase - ofreció.  
Ren: Podamos? - enarco una ceja porque Yoh hablo en plural y al instante recibió un codazo por parte de Horohoro.  
Harumi: Me hospedo en el "Tengoku" - respondió como si nada.  
\- EN EL TENGOKU? - ese grito fue colectivo, bueno no, todos menos Manta gritaron.  
Harumi: Me hospedo ahí por petición de mi padre, el es el dueño del hotel - explico.  
Hao: Eso quiere decir que provienes de una familia rica? -

Harumi: De parte paterna hay muchos ingresos, pero de parte materna, en realidad no conozco a mis abuelos maternos, ni a mi madre - suspiro.  
Liserg: Y eso por qué? - Harumi: Por lo que me dijo mi padre, el nunca les cayó bien a los padres de mi madre, siempre estuvieron en contra de su relación y al final, lograron separarlos y desde entonces mi madre no se ha comunicado con él ni conmigo -

Horohoro: Eso es muy triste - Harumi: Pero a pesar de todo, mi padre y yo hemos podido salir adelante -

Chocolove: Y dime chamaquita, viniste sola a Tokyo? - pregunto curioso.  
Harumi: Vine con unos amigos, acordamos encontrarnos en el "Daigo" para cenar - miro la hora en su celular que al parecer era muy ostentoso.  
Hao: Pero que vida tan dura deben tener tus amigos y tú para hospedarse en el Tengoku y cenar en el Daigo...- dijo sarcásticamente.  
Harumi: Se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero preocuparlos - susurro y se soltó de Horohoro, pero casi se cae de vuelta pero no, lo hizo porque Horo la sostuvo.  
Horohoro: Definitivamente no estás bien - afirmo.  
Liserg: Quieres que te llevemos con Fausto-san? - le pregunto.  
Harumi: Fausto-san? - enarco una ceja.  
Yoh: Es el médico de la pensión En, mi prometida y yo somos dueños de ella - explico.  
Harumi: Siendo tan joven ya eres dueño de una pensión - dijo asombrada y Yoh solo se rio.  
Horohoro: Puedes caminar o quieres que te ayude? - pregunto y Harumi acepto muy apenada, le dolía bastante su tobillo.  
Durante el camino hacia la pensión, le preguntaban cosas a Harumi como su color favorito, que tipo de música escuchaba, que le gustaba leer, que le disgustaba, trivialidades en sí.  
De pronto escucharon una especie de salsa occidental, Harumi se ruborizo tanto que parecía un tomate, luego se disculpo y dijo que tenía que atender.  
Harumi: Moshi-moshi? - - Voy a volver lo irrompible de tu cuerpo en rompible si no estás en el hotel a la voz de ya - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del celular.  
Harumi: Hola Kumiko- resoplo y su rostro se torno azul.  
\- Ichiro ya termino de entrenar y Kazuo ya regreso del centro y trajo más de doscientos libros, no sé como hace mi hermano para leerlos todos, te apuesto que los leerá todos antes de que termine el mes -  
Harumi: A Kazuo le gusta leer es todo- - En fin, tienes que venir antes de que Nanami y Mizuki vengan de recorrer el lugar y de que Hayate-kun vuelva de meditar -  
Harumi: Si em, no se podrá...me lastime el tobillo, creo que me lo torcí - Silencio.  
\- COMO DEMONIOS TE LASTIMASTE AHORA? ERES TAN TORPE! - le grito tan fuerte que Harumi tuvo que alejarse del teléfono para no quedar sorda.  
Luego se escucho como un portazo y luego mas silencio.  
Harumi: Hola?...hola?- - Que le dijiste a Kumiko que se puso como loca? - pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado del celular.  
Harumi: Ichiro -saludo- Veras, tuve un pequeño accidente y creo que me torcí el tobillo - espero a que su amigo la reprenderla por no tener cuidado pero eso no sucedió.  
\- Dime donde estas, iremos a buscarte - dijo como si nada.  
Harumi: Iremos? - - Si, cuando Hayate venga de su meditación y Nanami y Mizuki de recorrer la ciudad, iremos a buscarte - dijo como si fuera obvio - Ahora dime donde estas - Harumi: Estoy...estoy - miro con ojos suplicantes a Yoh.  
Yoh: Le diré la dirección de la pensión si quieres - le sonrió.  
Harumi le extendió el celular y Yoh le explico cómo llegar a Ichiro, luego le devolvió el teléfono a Harumi.  
Yoh: Suena como una persona muy agradable jijiji - se río.  
Harumi: Ichiro es una persona demasiado buena, a pesar de tener una apariencia fría y sin sentimientos, es muy amable

\- Liserg: Una apariencia fría? - pregunto no entendiendo a que se refería.  
Harumi: Es muy callado y poco demostrativo con las muestras de afecto, a veces su mirada intimida mucho, pero él no es malo, se preocupa sobre todo por sus amigos y sus abuelos

\- Manta: Y no se preocupa por su madre? -

Harumi: Ichiro fue criado por sus abuelos, ya que su madre murió en el parto y luego fue como si a su padre lo hubiera tragado la tierra, hace unos años que su abuelo esta muy enfermo, entre su abuela y él lo cuidan, pero ya se esperan lo peor, por eso Ichiro esta decidido a cuidar siempre a su abuela -

\- Yoh: Se nota que su familia es muy importante para el -  
Ren: Y quien era la escandalosa que grito hace rato? - pregunto, sentía algo de curiosidad.  
Harumi: Kumiko es algo escandalosa y energética, es muy buena, pero solo cuando quiere, porque el resto del tiempo tiene un carácter de mil demonios - resoplo.  
Hao: Me gustan las chicas con carácter, tal vez puedas presentármela - se giro y camino de espaldas mientras miraba a Harumi.  
Harumi: Te lo digo ya, Kumiko no esta interesada en nadie, tiene mil chicos detrás pero no se voltea a mirar a ninguno -

Hao: Si tiene muchos chicos detrás, quiere decir que es muy bonita? -  
Harumi: Es hermosa, creo que eso compensa su carácter -soltó una risita.  
Ren: Solo viniste acompañada por ellos? - Harumi negó.  
Harumi: Con Nanami, Mizuki, Kazuo y Hayate-kun -  
Ren: Podrías explicar qué relación tienes con cada uno de ellos? -  
Harumi se quedo viendo raro a Ren y luego contesto.  
Harumi: Nanami y yo hemos sido amigas desde primaria, Mizuki también ha sido mi amiga desde primaria, Kazuo es el hermano mayor de Kumiko y también es mi amigo y Hayate-kun también es mi amigo -

Ren: Ya veo -

Liserg: Llegamos- dijo cuando estuvieron enfrente de la pensión.  
La pensión no lucia tan vieja como anteriormente, los chicos le habían pasado unas capas de pintura y arreglaron el techo, eso sin contar que el pobre Hao se levantaba a las seis de la mañana solo para limpiar el patio.  
Apenas entraron en la pensión, Ryu corrió hasta Harumi, se arrodillo y le extendió un ramo de flores quien sabe de dónde lo saco.  
Ryu: Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi...auch! Señora Anna, es usted muy cruel- dijo entre llantos, mientras que Anna lo llevaba directo al piso de arriba.  
Anna: Aun no has terminado de limpiar los baños - dijo fríamente y luego miro a los chicos y a Harumi - Quiero una explicación de eso...más tarde - se volteo y siguió arrastrando al pobre Ryu.  
Luego de explicarle a Anna lo ocurrido con Harumi, Fausto la reviso y este le dijo que no era nada grave pero que no tendría que moverse mucho en tres días.  
Mientras Harumi hablaba con Tamao y Pilika noto que Hao y Ren no le quitaban la vista de encima y entonces les pregunto si ocurría algo malo.  
Hao: Si, en qué momento pensabas decirnos que eres shaman? - al decir esto, Harumi se tenso.  
Anna: Yo había notado tu furyoku hace tiempo pero como lo estabas ocultando y además no representas una amenaza, preferí no decir nada - dicho esto le dio un sorbo a su té.  
Yoh: Yo también lo había notado, pero preferí no decir nada jiji - Harumi suspiro.  
Harumi: Lo siento al estar rodeada de shamanes, decidí solo pasar desapercibida - sonrió y de su pecho salió un lobo blanco.  
Horohoro: Que clases de poderes tienes? - pregunto sin quitar la vista del lobo.  
Harumi: Puedo crear una espada de fuego con mi furyoku - explico.  
Ren: Tus amigos también son shamanes? -

Harumi: Si, los ataques de Kumiko utilizan el frío o el hielo, los de Kazuo utilizan agua, Ichiro manipula el viento pero prefiere mas una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Hayate crea ilusiones y así al desequilibrar tu psíquico le es más fácil atacar lo físico, Nanami ataca mas psíquicamente y luego utiliza las sombras...es difícil de explicar y Mizuki...bueno, nunca la he visto pelear, ya que ella no entrena en grupo, sino individualmente con la maestra -

Liserg: Maestra? -

Harumi: Es la que nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabemos sobre cómo manejar nuestros poderes y sobre el mundo shamanico, es la tía de Hayate- explico.  
Luego sintieron como dos personas con sus posesiones hechas estaban enfrente de la pensión, todos salieron rápidamente a ver.  
Vieron peleando a un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules peleando con una alabarda contra un joven rubio, de ojos negros peleando con una especie de lanza que tenía cuchillas en ambos extremos y se sostenía en el medio.  
Harumi: Ya me lo imaginaba...el de pelo negro es Ichiro y el rubio es Hayate-kun - explico con pena.  
Vieron como en un rápido movimiento Ichiro arrojaba a Hayate por los aires y luego este caía inconsciente en el suelo.  
Luego de eso llegaron otros jóvenes, uno de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, vestía una remera color verde oscuro, unos jeans azul marino y tenis grises.  
A su lado estaba una joven del mismo color de pelo que él, aunque de una tonalidad más clara, sus ojos eran verdes y vestía una blusa lila con shorts blancos y unas sandalias color lavanda.  
Un poco más atrás estaba una joven rubia, de ojos color avellana, vestía una blusa naranja, jeans grises y tenis grises.  
A lado la rubia estaba una joven de pelo negro y ojos grises, vestía una blusa azul petróleo, jeans clásicos y tenis negros.  
Harumi: El que esta allá es Kazuo, a su lado esta su hermana, Kumiko, atrás de Kumiko están Nanami y Mizuki - explico.  
Todos fueron rápidamente a ver a Ichiro y a Hayate.  
Ichiro: El empezó - dijo cuando vio a la pelinegra acercarse para regañarlo.  
Mizuki: Y tu le seguiste el juego y mírense ahora - dijo en tono desaprobatorio.  
Luego de eso, Ichiro se retorció de dolor y escupió sangre.  
Todos decidieron ayudar a los heridos y los metieron dentro de la pensión para que Fausto pudiera examinarlos.  
Estaban muy preocupados, pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Yoh, aparte de la salud de los heridos, sino que algo le decía, que estaba abriendo la caja de Pandora al querer involucrarse con esos jóvenes...pero no le importaba.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero sus criticas constructivas, exitos :)


	2. Capitulo dos

Capítulo dos: Pasado roto (Ichiro Asahara)

Sentía sus párpados sumamente pesados y su cuerpo muy adolorido, trato de abrir sus ojos pero la luz lo golpeaba y hacia que le doliera la cabeza, se tapo los ojos con una mano y gruño.  
\- Así que ya despertaste - escucho una voz masculina.  
No conocía la voz de ningún lado así que se alarmo y trato de levantarse pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, entonces recordó que había peleado con Hayate...

Ichiro: Estúpido...- susurro para sí mismo.  
Se había dejado provocar por Hayate, sabía bien que cuando peleaba con el no había limites y ambos siempre terminaban gravemente heridos.  
-Sera mejor que descanses, perdiste mucha sangre, eso explica los dolores de cabeza y tu sensibilidad hacia la luz - escucho que le hablaba la misma voz - Me llamo Fausto y soy médico, deja todo en mis manos - sintió como le revolvían los cabellos.  
El no era de confiar rápido en las personas, aunque había algo en este sujeto Fausto...le inspiraba confianza y sentía que era una buena persona.  
\- Sentirás un pinchazo, pero no te preocupes es solo morfina, si sientes sueño es normal - aviso, unos segundos después sintió el pinchazo y no paso mucho tiempo para empezar a sentir sueño y solo se dejo llevar, después de todo tenía que descansar.

* * *

**" En esa habitación fría, ya se podía sentir la gélida presencia de la muerte, habían paños ensangrentados al pie de la cama, la poca luz, el nauseabundo olor del vomito que yacía en un cubo en la esquina de la habitación. **

**En la cama, una mujer de solo veinticuatro años, a pesar de la palidez causada por la pérdida de sangre y de las ojeras a causa de las noches en vela al no poder ignorar el dolor, se podía ver que era muy hermosa, algunos mechones de su largo cabello negro cubrían su rostro, a través de ellos se veían sus cansados ojos azules que parecían preocupados.**  
** \- Oka-san...Oka-san - llamo buscando con la mirada a su madre.**  
** \- Que sucede, Megumi? - pregunto preocupada una señora de unos cuarenta y nueve años, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete, sus ojos eran marrones y utilizaba una yukata tradicional color verde manzana con un obi naranja.**  
** \- Trae a Ichiro...tráeme a mi hijo - pidió débilmente.**  
** \- Megumi, no creo que Ichiro deba verte en este estado -**

** Megumi: Quiero...despedirme de mi hijo - susurro.**  
** Mika (madre de Megumi) : No digas esas cosas hija, vas a reponerte y vas a llevar a Ichiro al festival por Tanabata como le prometiste - trataba de aguantar pero su voz le traiciono y se quebró en la última palabra.**  
** Megumi: Por favor Okâ-san, traeme a mi hijo...- suplico.**  
** Mika miro unos segundos a su hija, su única hija, su única y moribunda hija...entonces asintió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al patio donde estaban su esposo y su pequeño nieto de tan solo seis años.**  
** \- Mika, que sucede? - pregunto el hombre de unos cincuenta y un años, de pelo negro y ojos azules, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa de mangas cortas blanca.**  
** Mika: Megumi quiere ver a Ichiro - dijo tranquilamente.**  
** Apenas al oír eso, el niño de seis años soltó la pelota con la que estaba jugando y corrió hacia su abuela muy emocionado.**  
** Ichiro: Puedo ver a mi mami? Ella ya esta sana? - pregunto emocionado, sus ojitos del color del cielo brillaban de alegría.**  
** Mika y Kaito (esposo de Mika y padre de Megumi) se miraron.**  
** Mika: Tal vez sea la última vez que vea a su madre con vida- le susurro a su esposo.**  
** Kaito: Ve a jugar con tu madre, Ichiro - le sonrió a su nieto.**  
** Ichiro entro de la mano con su abuela, cuando Kaito corroboro que estaba solo, se seco las lagrimas que se atrevieron a salir...tal vez ahora se permitiría llorar, pero luego tendría que ser fuerte por Mika y Ichiro, sobre todo por Ichiro.**  
** Adentro, Mika acompaño hasta la puerta a Ichiro, luego el pequeño entro en la habitación, en esa cama, vio a la persona que mas amaba mirándolo y corrió a abrazarla. **

**Megumi: Ichiro, mi bebé, mi niño...- susurro mientras olía los cabellos del chico.**  
** Ichiro: Oka-chan, ya no tienes "nana" en tu pancita? - pregunto tocando el vientre de su madre.**  
** Megumi: Me sigue doliendo pero no tanto - beso la cabeza de su hijo - Ichiro, sabes que te amo muchísimo? Eres lo que me motiva a salir adelante, mi tesoro mas valioso - acaricio la mejilla del pequeño - La razón por la que despierto cada día, lo que me motiva a querer recuperarme...- su voz se quebró en la última sílaba.**  
** Ichiro: Yo también te amo así mama- extendió sus dos brazos y su madre solo rió.**  
** Megumi: Ichiro, pase lo que pase, sigue adelante - miro seria los ojos de su pequeño - No escuches a nadie que te diga que no puedes hacerlo, lucha por lo que quieres y pelea por lo que crees, demuestra a esas personas que no creyeron en ti que lo lograste con o sin su apoyo, eres un guerrero hijo, así que pelea y sal adelante - beso la frente de Ichiro.**  
** Ichiro: Mamá...- miro confundido a su madre.**  
** Megumi: También, recuerda que debes ser una persona sincera y que debes demostrare a las personas cuanto te importan...me prometes que seguirás adelante y que serás sincero pase lo que pase? - **

**Ichiro: Te lo prometo mamá- levanto su mano con su dedo meñique en alto - Por el dedito - **

**Megumi: Por el dedito - entrelazo su meñique con el de su hijo - Ichiro, vas por una manzana a la cocina? Para que podamos comerla juntos -le sonrio por ultima vez.**

**Ichiro asintió animadamente y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, se subió en una silla para llegar a la cima de la mesa y escoger la manzana más roja del bol para poder comer con su mami, después de un rato encontró la que parecía ser la manzana perfecta, fue a lavarla y luego corrió hacia la habitación de su mamá.**  
** Cuando llego vio a su abuela llorando enfrente a esta, la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaba en la habitación la voz de su abuela y del vecino que se decía era doctor.**  
** La manzana cayo de sus manos, esa manzana no sería comida, no sería compartida por Ichiro y su madre...**  
** A la mañana siguiente, Ichiro se despertó sin ganas de nada, lo cuidaría la hija mayor del vecino, mientras sus abuelos estaban en el entierro.**  
** Lloro amargamente desde que se despertó, no habría más cuentos antes de dormir, no habrían más guerras de cosquillas, no habrían mas desayunos con mermelada de fresa casera, no habrían mas discusiones por la hora del baño, ya no iría a festivales de Tanabata, ya no tendría con quien compartir su manzana..."**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor, a lado suyo estaba Hayate profundamente dormido, se llevo una mano a sus ojos y se seco las lagrimas, luego trato de sentarse, lo consiguió aunque le dolió mucho.  
Se quedo mirando la pared un rato, hasta que escucho que se corría la puerta y vio como su amiga rubia entraba.  
Ichiro: Que vas a decirme? - pregunto sin dejar de mirar la pared.  
Nanami: Fausto-sensei dijo que fue una hemorragia interna y que tendrás algunos moretones en tu espalda y zona pectoral por los diversos golpes que te propino Hayate - se sentó a la derecha de el - No puedes hacer actividad física por dos semanas y tienes que comer alimentos con hierro para reponer la sangre que perdiste, tienes suerte de ser el mismo tipo de sangre que Liserg-san, el te dono sangre o tal vez no estarías aquí ahora- le contó.  
Ichiro: Hicieron una transfusión de sangre aquí? - miro a su alrededor, era una habitación común y corriente.  
Nanami: Fausto-sensei tenía los instrumentos necesarios para la transfusión y fue muy cuidadoso al hacerla -

Ichiro: Y él que tal esta? - miro a Hayate por el rabillo del ojo.  
Nanami: Tiene varios moretones, pero eso es todo, tuvo suerte -

Ichiro: Solo moretones? - estaba aliviado de que su amigo no estuviera grave, pero molesto porque le había lanzado su mejor ataque y solo consiguió hacerle unos moretones.  
Nanami: Tuvo suerte - repitió.  
Ichiro: Por qué sigue inconsciente entonces? - Nanami: Almorzó y luego se durmió - contesto.  
Ichiro: Qué hora es? -

Nanami: Las 7:42 pm. - Ichiro abrió sus ojos como platos - Y es sábado - eso lo sorprendió aun mas - Estuviste dos días inconsciente -

Ichiro: Vaya...- luego empezó a buscar algo en sus pantalones frenéticamente.  
Nanami: Buscas esto? - levanto el celular de su amigo e Ichiro se lo quito- Llamo tu abuelo, no le dijimos nada para que no se preocupe -  
Ichiro: Que excusa le inventaste? - Nanami: Ayer le dije que fuiste a entrenar y que no llevaste tu celular, y hoy le dije que estabas durmiendo -

Ichiro: Sera mejor que lo llame, mi abuela ya debe estar preocupada - dijo mientras discaba unos números.  
Nanami: Le diré a Tamao-san que te suba la cena - dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir.  
Abajo era el mismo drama de todas las cenas...Chocolove había dicho un mal chiste, Horo y Ren lo golpearon por eso y Anna los dejo sin postre a los tres.  
Yoh: Que tal esta? - pregunto a Nanami en cuanto esta se centón en la mesa.  
Nanami: Ya despertó- anuncio y hubo un silencio repentino y todos suspiraron aliviados.  
Tamao: Entonces debo subirle la cena en este momento, debe estar muriendo de hambre - se levanto apresurada y en un plato hondo empezó a servir una considerable porción de arroz con curry.  
Nanami: Tamao-san creo que deberías esperar un rato, esta hablando con su abuelo ahora y seria descortés interrumpir - aviso.  
Ren: He notado que en estos días sus abuelos son los únicos que lo llaman - dio un sorbo a su té verde - Acaso sus padres no se preocupan por él?- La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento, entonces Mizuki hablo antes de que Nanami contestara mal y de una forma no muy amable a esa pregunta.  
Mizuki: La madre de Ichiro murió cuando él era pequeño a causa de una enfermedad, su padre abandono a su madre en cuanto supo que ella estaba embarazada ya que eran muy jóvenes - explico.

Harumi: Ya lo habia mencionado antes...-dijo pero fue ignorada.  
Kazuo: Sus abuelos lo han criado desde que el tenía seis -

Horohoro: Entonces el no conoce a su padre? - Mizuki negó.  
Mizuki: Y los recuerdos que tiene de su madre son pocos y muy dolorosos -  
Yoh: Tamao - llamo y se levanto de la mesa - Yo le llevare la cena a Ichiro-kun -  
Tamao: Yoh-dono...-  
Anna: Que planeas hacer? - pregunto mirando fijamente como Yoh le quitaba el plato a Tamao.  
Yoh: Solo quiero hablar con Ichiro - y se dirigió a las escaleras.  
Kumiko: Ojalá no haga enojar a Ichiro o se ganara un golpe en la nariz - dijo mientras jugaba con su arroz.  
Kazuo: La comida es para comer no para jugar -regaño a su hermana.  
Kumiko bufo y se llevo una cucharada de arroz a la boca.  
Anna: Cuantos años de diferencia se llevan? - pregunto a los hermanos.  
\- Dos- respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
Anna: Parecen más-

Tamao: Es cierto, la señorita Kumiko aparenta menos edad -

Kumiko: Es por mi altura -contesto y se levanto, levanto del brazo a su hermano y se pudo ver la enorme diferencia de altura.  
Pilika: Cuanto mides? - pregunto muy asombrada a Kumiko, realmente era bajita.  
Kumiko: 1, 52 - Pilika: Y usted, Kazuo-san? Kazuo: 1,84 -  
Horohoro: La diferencia es bastante - dijo observando atentamente a los dos.  
Anna: Es muy raro que tú seas rubia y tengas ojos claros y el no - dijo y miro a Kumiko y luego a Kazuo.  
Kumiko abrió los ojos y su pupila se dilato, Kazuo tosió.  
Kazuo: Ella se parece más a mis abuelos que son escandinavos y yo más a la familia de mi padre -

Anna: Así que a la familia de tu padre -  
Kumiko: Y no soy rubia, mi pelo es castaño solo que muy claro - corrigió a Anna.  
Anna: Parece más rubio - Kumiko miro su plato y lo aparto.  
Kumiko: Si me disculpan, estoy llena, gracias por la comida Tamao-san - se levanto e hizo una reverencia - Espero que descansen - y se retiro.  
Luego de eso, el aire fue muy extraño, pero decidieron no preguntar nada a Kazuo.  
Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba...  
Ichiro: Estoy bien, tranquila obâ-chan no hace falta que vengas - hace un buen rato que hablaba con ella y decidió contarle del incidente con Hayate - Solo son unos cuantos moretones, el médico que me atendió dijo que estaré bien en unos días- escucho lo que su abuela le dijo - Seré más cuidadoso la próxima, mándale mis saludos al abuelo...también te amo y cuídense mucho - colgó el teléfono y luego miro como alguien entraba al cuarto - Tu eres Tamao-san? - miro de arriba a abajo a Yoh.  
Yoh: Jijiji, no, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura - le extendió el plato con arroz a Ichiro.  
Ichiro solo se le quedo viendo y tomo el plato, no paso ni un segundo y ya empezó a devorarse el arroz.  
Yoh: Si que tenias hambre - una gota de sudor apareció en su frente - Soy el dueño de la pensión junto con mi prometida - Ichiro dejo de comer y miro a Yoh un rato, luego siguió comiendo como si nada.  
Yoh: Que tal te sientes? - Ichiro ignoro esa pregunta - Lo siento estas comiendo - se rió.  
Espero a Ichiro termine de comer para poder hablar con él. Cuando lo hizo le entrego el plato y se recostó dándole la espalda.  
Yoh: Ya tienes sueño? - Pregunto confundido, pero si se acababa de despertar - Bueno, te dejare dormir - se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla - Extrañas mucho a tu madre? - Silencio, esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ichiro.

\- Como lo sabes?- pregunto sin voltear a ver a Yoh.  
Yoh: Solo responde, es curiosidad - Ichiro suspiro.  
\- La mayoría de los recuerdos que tengo debe ella, ella esta en una cama sin la capacidad de moverse mucho, llorando porque "no era nada" o " es solo una punzada", los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo, los guardo conmigo...cuando me leía anteved dormir y esas cosas, no tengo por qué hablar de eso contigo - le contesto.  
Yoh: La querías mucho -

Ichiro: La quiero mucho- corrigió a Yoh- Este conmigo o no, la seguiré queriendo -

Yoh: Y no conoces a tu padre en serio? -  
Ichiro se sentó y se volteo a ver a Yoh.  
\- Lo conozco - dijo secamente.  
Yoh: Pero abajo dijeron que...  
\- Ellos no lo saben...tenía trece y me perdí en el festival de primavera, estaba buscando a mi abuelo cuando choque con un hombre, el me ayudo a levantarme y me llamo por mi nombre... Lo mire y me di cuenta que me parecía mucho a él, dijo que tenía los ojos de mi madre y también que quería hablar conmigo, hubiera aceptado, de no ser porque una mujer lo llamo y tenía a un bebe de no menos de dos años y a su lado estaba un niño de mi edad o tal vez era más pequeño...-

Yoh: Entonces...  
Ichiro: Mi padre dejo a mi madre por otra mujer, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber para darme cuenta de que no quiero conocerlo - Yoh: Ya veo - corrió la puerta y cuando iba irse.  
Ichiro: Para que querías saber? -

Yoh: Me gusta saber por lo que una persona ha pasado para saber cómo tratarla jijiji - y se fue.  
Ichiro: Que raro es ese sujeto - se recostó y se tapo la cara con la sabana.

Más tarde, esa madrugada

No podía dormir, esos comentarios la dejaron intranquila...tanto se notaba que no se parecía a su hermano? Kumiko estaba sentada en el techo, realmente no se parecía a su hermano y tampoco se parecía a su madre, mucho menos al que era su "padre"  
\- Problemas para dormir? - escucho una voz a su costado y volteo, vio a Hao.  
Kumiko: Algo así -

Hao: Quieres hablar de ello? -

Kumiko: Es algo muy personal...  
Hao: Tiene que ver con tu familia - Kumiko lo miro asombrada - Puedo leer la mente lastimosamente me enterare quieras o no-

Kumiko: Es muy largo...- suspiro.

* * *

Hola, que tal? Agradeceria sus comentarios y a partir de este capitulo dejare fichas con los personajes, asi no se confundiran con ellos.

**Harumi Shinozuka**

**Edad: 17**

**Altura: 1.63**

**Significado de su nombre: Flor de primavera**

**Espiritu acompañante: Un lobo blanco**

**Medio de posesión: Desconocido**

**Apariencia: Cabello hasta la cintura con rulos color castaño, ojos color miel, piel caucasica.**

Hasta la proxima!


	3. Capitulo tres

Capítulo tres: Pasado roto (Kumiko Aoyama)

Hao estaba tirado en el tejado y tenía la marca de un tenis en la mejilla, tenía que admitirlo, para ser tan pequeña en estatura, tenía mucha fuerza acumulada en sus pies.  
Kumiko: Leas o no mi mente, no sabrás, no permitiré que lo sepas - su flequillo le cubría los ojos y cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos - No metas tus narices donde no se te llama, que tengas pesadillas Asakura - volteo y entro por la ventana.  
Hao se levanto como pudo, ella tenía la fuerza de un demonio, ya entendía a lo que Harumi se refería con carácter podrido.  
Hao: Eres un rompecabezas disfrazado de princesa, Aoyama Kumiko - se sobo la mejilla y sonrió, para la lastima o fortuna de Kumiko, Hao ahora estaba interesado en ella, y en ese momento decidió que descubriría que es lo que le afligía.

* * *

**4:43 a.m**.

Suspiro, no podía conciliar su sueño, miro a Tamao, ella dormía, Pilika también, Harumi también, Nanami también y Mizuki también...  
"Todos deben seguir durmiendo" pensó.  
" Te equivocas..." escucho la voz de Hao en su cabeza.  
Se asusto y luego recordó con quien hablaba...si que tenía sus mañas este sujeto molesto.  
" No soy molesto, solo quiero saber que te ocurre...una bella señorita no debe ocultar su sonrisa debajo de capas de dolor"

Ella hizo una mueca y se levanto con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a una de las chicas y salió de la habitación para luego, dirigirse al patio.  
Cuando llego vio de espaldas a Hao, que estaba sentado en posición del loto.  
Hao: Viniste aquí porque quieres desahogarte, preciosa? - pregunto sin voltear.  
Kumiko: No...Olvídalo- resoplo y se sentó a medio metro de Hao.  
Una suave brisa paso, ambos seguían en silencio, Kumiko observaba una mariposa nocturna, de un bello color azul oscuro, volaba sobre las plantas del jardín, luego se poso cerca de la fuente de agua.  
Hao: Es igual que tu -

Kumiko: Que? -  
Hao: Es igual de hermosa que tu - se volteo para mirarla.  
Se quedaron mirando unos segundos pero para ellos fueron horas.  
Kumiko: Eres molesto, Asakura- dijo entre dientes.  
Hao: Me han dicho peor - se encogió de hombros.  
El silencio volvió a reinar.  
Hao se acerco y se sentó a la izquierda de ella, debía admitir, que era la primera vez que le interesaba una chica de esa forma, por lo general solo le interesaba el físico de la mayoría de las chicas con las que había estado, pero la atracción que tenía con Kumiko era diferente, no iba decir que era fea, al contrario, si no fuera por su altura, habría pensado que era modelo o algo parecido, había algo que le decía que no debía alejarse de ella.  
Kumiko: Que tanto me miras Asakura? - dijo mirando mal a Hao.  
Hao: Nada, tu cabello es muy lindo - desvío su mirada.  
Kumiko: Gracias, supongo...tu cabello también es muy lindo - se rió - Que raro que un muchacho lleve su cabello largo - comento.  
Hao: Me gusta mas así -

Kumiko: No te molesta? -

Hao: No, en general, pero cuando hace mucho calor tengo que recogerlo o cuando voy a ir al colegio -

Kumiko: Te causan problemas por llevar el pelo largo? - pregunto algo incrédula.  
Hao: Si, como si fuera que tener el pelo corto me hará prestar más atención en clase o me volverá más listo - bufo.  
Kumiko soltó una risa.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo sin decir nada.  
Hao: Creo que deberías cambiar tus hábitos de sueño, a este paso dormirás todo el día y estarás despierta en la noche - comento.  
Kumiko: Ese no es tu problema - contesto cortante.  
Hao: Tienes una muy mala actitud Aoyama -  
Kumiko: Y tu eres una persona irritante -

Hao: Solo por querer saber que te ocurre? -  
Kumiko: Realmente te importa saber qué me pasa? -  
Hao: Es curiosidad nada más -

Kumiko: Esta bien - frunció el ceño - Me molesta que personas curiosas quieran husmear en mi vida privada y en la de mi hermano, realmente importa mucho que Kazuo y yo no nos parezcamos? Aun así somos hermanos, con o sin lazos de sangre, aunque no tengamos los mismos padres, somos hermanos y me molesta que por pequeños detalles anden preguntando cosas por curiosidad, así que preocúpate más por tus asuntos Asakura y hazme el favor de perderte - La mirada de odio de Kumiko se suavizo y miro como Hao no decía nada pero estaba muy serio.  
Hao: Entonces no son hermanos? - pregunto dudando.  
Kumiko: Cállate - dijo entre dientes.  
Hao rió.  
Hao: Bueno, son hermanos pero no por lazos de sangre - afirmo y el silencio de Kumiko lo confirmo.  
Una suave brisa paso y ella se estremeció.  
Hao: Si tienes frío deberías entrar - pero ella no le contesto ni se movió - Oye - puso su mano en el hombro de ella - Lo que más odio es que se divulguen secretos... Puedes hablarme de ello si quieres -  
Kumiko: Eres molesto Hao Asakura - suspiro y lo miro - Me prometes que no le dirás a nadie? -  
Hao: Ni siquiera lo dudes - le sonrió - Me supongo que ya no sería un secreto si le dijera a alguien - Kumiko le sonrió y miro sus manos.  
Kumiko: Cuando éramos niños, Kazuo y yo estuvimos cuatro años separados, pero antes de eso, siempre escuchábamos a nuestros padres discutir por la más mínima diferencia de ideas que tenían, en una de esas discusiones, Kazuo y yo lo oímos - Cerro los ojos, en su mente se repetía la misma escena como si estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo.  
_Flashback_

**El cuadro estaba tirado en el piso, en el se podía ver una foto familiar, un niño de ocho años miraba sonriente abrazando a su hermana de seis años, los dos estaban siendo rodeados por los protectores brazos de su padre, un hombre de treinta y cuatro años de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, a su lado una mujer de treinta años, de pelo marrón y de ojos color miel, todos sonriendo.**  
** Kaito: Ya no lo soporto Kaoru, por diez años he soportado que quieras manipular mis negocios, mi forma de hablar, de comportarme, mi vida y a partir de ahora ya no lo haré, siéndote sincero ya no siento más nada por ti - la miraba muy serio - Quiero el divorcio - dijo decidido.**  
** Los niños que observaban desde la pequeña obertura de la puerta entre abierta se asustaron, divorcio? Esa palabra no sonaba nada bien.**  
** Kaoru: Kaito no estás pensando bien las cosas, recuerda que uno de tus principales socios es mi padre - le sonrió maliciosamente - Va hundirte si nos divorciamos -**

** Kaito: No me importa, quiero estar bien con mi conciencia y estar más tiempo con mis hijos - **

**Kaoru: Oí bien? Tus hijos? - dijo con sorna - Recuerda que el mocoso es tuyo, la niña...- **

**Kaito: Kumiko es mi hija, Kaoru - la corto - Sea su padre o no, es mi hija y no permitiré que la separes de mi - le aseguro mirándola con rabia.**  
** Kaoru: Veremos que dice el juez, recuerda que si el tonto de Nagato pide ver a su hija, la vera y tendrá la custodia y ahí ya no podrás verla - **

**Kaito: Eres una mujer manipuladora y odiosa - **

**Kaoru: Y así y todo, te casaste conmigo - se burlo.**  
** Kaito: Estaba ciego...pero hoy mismo, tomas tus cosas y te me vas de mi casa - ordeno.**  
** Kaoru: Como quieras - dijo seria y luego levanto la voz - Kumiko, haz tus maletas, tu y mami harán un viaje - **

**Kaito: A Kumiko no la llevas contigo - **

**Kaoru: Es mi hija y de Nagato...- **

**Kaito: De Nagato no sabes nada desde que Kumiko cumplió tres años - **

**Kaoru: Aun así, se que recibirá en su casa, a mí y a mi hija - enfatizo la frase "mi hija"**

** Luego de escuchar eso, los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones, Kumiko lloraba mientras hacia su maleta y Kazuo no sabía cómo reaccionar.**

_ Fin del Flashback_

Kumiko: Nagato...era el mejor amigo de Kaito, pero eso no importo cuando decidió tener una aventura con mi madre - ella no se había dado cuenta pero estaba llorando - Después de unos meses de que estuvieran saliendo a escondidas de mi padre, mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada de mí, no sabía qué hacer porque sabía que esa criatura que esperaba era de Nagato, decidió que no le iba decir a Kaito a menos que realmente fuera necesario - Cerro sus puños con fuerza- El día que yo nací, Nagato envió un ramo de flores al hospital para mi madre y en la dedicatoria decía, para la mujer que amo y para mi hermosa niña...- varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos - Kaito no se enojo, lo soporto y aun así me considero su hija, a pesar de las burlas que recibía en reuniones y cenas, cuando eso yo era pequeña y no entendía, pero con el tiempo empecé a entenderlas - suspiro.  
Hao: Es increíble - soltó una risa - Los humanos siempre se dejan llevar por las tentaciones, no piensan que las consecuencias de sus acciones podrían causar daños a terceros, los humanos son seres realmente egoístas -

Kumiko: Ya lo sé, mi nacimiento...fue la consecuencia que destruyo la familia de mi hermano - sollozo.  
Hao: No fue tu culpa - aseguro - Tu madre debió pensar dos veces antes de estar con Nagato -

Kumiko: Fue mi culpa - dijo segura.  
Hao: Tu madre y tus abuelos te hicieron pensar eso - Kumiko lo miro y frunció el ceño - Ya no me meteré más en tu cabeza Aoyama - dijo levantando ambas manos.  
Ella miro hacia un costado y se seco las lágrimas, se sentía débil, había llorado frente a una persona que no conocía, dudaba también que guardara el secreto, pero ya le había dicho y no habría marcha atrás para eso.  
Hao: Tu eres la consecuencia de malas decisiones, eso no te hace la culpable, tu solo eres la reacción de una acción, así que deja de culparte por el divorcio de los padres de Kazuo - dijo pero ella no lo miraba, entonces tomo su rostro e hizo que lo mirara - Kumiko Aoyama no eres la culpable de eso, entiéndelo - dijo serio y soltó su rostro.  
El silencio reino por un largo rato y luego ella se paro.  
Kumiko: Voy a dormir - dijo y se dirigió adentro.  
Hao: Que descanses Aoyama- Kumiko: Asakura - lo llamo y el volteo - Eres molesto, ojalá tengas pesadillas - le sonrió y Cerro la puerta.  
Hao sonrió y exclamo.  
\- Definitivamente, eres mi tipo Aoyama Kumiko -  
Se quedo un rato más viendo las estrellas, más tarde iría a dormir.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por leer en serio, agradeceria de sus comentarios, muchos saludos!

**Ficha de personaje**

**Ichiro Asahara**

**Edad: 17**

**Altura: 1,79**

**Significado del nombre: Primogenito**

**Espiritu acompañante: Desconocido**

**Medio de posesion: Alabarda**

**Apariencia: Pelo negro corto y algo despeinado (aunque se arregle), ojos azules, piel caucasica.**

Gracias por leer!


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Capítulo cuatro: Festival (Parte 1)

Ese domingo 23 de marzo del 2003, se realizaba el quinto festival anual por comienzo de la estación más bella del año, la primavera.  
Festival que se realizaba en el parque de Funbari, ese día estaba lleno de puestos de juegos y de comida y en cada rincón del lugar había algo que te recordara a la primavera. Este año Yoh y Manta junto con los demás asistieron desde muy temprano.  
Lastima que...  
Anna: No iremos, esta decidido - dijo tranquila mientras tomaba su té.  
Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar a Anna.  
Yoh: Que? Annita por qué? - cascadas caían de sus ojos.  
Ren: Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? -

Manta: Pero si hace meses que venimos preparándonos para este festival...-

Horohoro: Por qué?! -sollozo.

Pilika: Esto es injusto, Anna! -

Tamao: Concuerdo con la señorita Pilika, Anna-sama, lo siento -  
Anna no contesto a nadie, siguió bebiendo su té.  
Hao: Creo que alguien ya vio cuánto cuestan las entradas al festival - comento mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca.  
Anna: Así es, no pienso pagar 2000 yenes por cada uno de ustedes- dijo firme.  
Ren: Y quien dijo que pagarías? Cada uno pagara su entrada - Un silencio sepulcral invadió la cocina.  
Horohoro: Gaste mis ahorros en esos tenis nuevos...-  
Yoh: Hola nuevo cd de Soul Bob, adiós festival - suspiro con tristeza.  
Tamao: Yo uso mi dinero para renovar el almacén una vez al mes-

Pilika: Y yo ayude a mi hermano a comprarse esos tenis - resoplo.  
Anna: Lo ven? Si no vamos todos, no va nadie - dijo con un tono de voz que decía que no cambiaría de opinión ni si Dios se lo pedía.  
Hao: Que avara eres Anna, tienes ahorrado lo suficiente como para pagarnos a todos la entrada -

Anna: Ese dinero son para las remodelaciones de la pensión - Hao resoplo.  
Anna: Iremos si cada uno consigue dinero para su entrada, recuerden que debemos salir a las 10 si queremos llegar al inicio del festival - se levanto y se dirigió a la sala para ver su novela demás 8:30 a.m.

**De acuerdo, una hora y media para conseguir 2000 yenes.**

-Esto es imposible - dijeron todos, excepto por Liserg, Ren y Manta.  
Manta: Chicos, no se preocupen - dijo sonriendo tranquilo.  
Liserg: Creo que entre los tres podremos pagar las entradas para todos - en eso Ren lo interrumpió.  
Ren: En qué momento yo ofrecí mi ayuda? - enarco una ceja.  
Horohoro: No seas avaro chino - le regaño.  
Pilika: Es cierto, despilfarras dinero todos los meses en cosas inservibles, esto sería una buena inversión - apoyo a su hermano.  
Ren: Yo no despilfarro - dijo molesto.  
Horohoro: Compras 60 litros de leche cada DOS semanas solo para ti y ni siquiera te la acabas!-

Pilika: Compraste un pulidor para tu lanza y sigues usando aun ese trapo viejo para limpiarla -

Horohoro: Además de cada chuchería china que compras para decorar tu habitación -

Pilika: Aparte...  
Ren: SUFICIENTE!- se levanto golpeando la mesa - Si despilfarro mi dinero y que! - les grito.  
Yoh: Ahora si se enojo - le susurro a Manta y este asintió.  
Ren: Iré arriba a entrenar - se retiro, cuando decía que entrenaría en su habitación, era porque no quería que nadie se le acercara Harumi bajaba las escaleras para saludar a los respectivos dueños de la pensión y a los demás, luego saldría a desayunar, entonces se encontró con Ren.  
Harumi: Buenos Días, Ren-san - dijo amablemente.  
Ren: No molestes - dijo cortante.  
A Harumi le extraño esa respuesta pero la paso por alto y se dirigió a la sala, saludo a Anna y luego se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a los demás.  
Yoh: Buen día, Harumi-san - le saludo.  
\- Buenos días, Harumi-san - saludo el resto.  
Harumi: Que tal amanecieron? -  
Chocolove: Con los ánimos para el suelo chamaca - suspiro.  
Harumi: Sucede algo malo? -

Manta: No pasa nada, es solo que Anna tiene cambios muy bruscos en torno a las decisiones que toma -

Harumi: Anna-san...da algo de miedo - su rostro se torno azul.  
Hao: Espera a conocerla, solo espera...-  
Yoh: Oye, Harumi-san, querrías acompañarnos al festival de la primavera? -

Harumi: Festival de la primavera? - pregunto extrañada, en donde vivía era normal un festival por comienzo de verano pero no por comienzo de la primavera.  
Manta: Hay muchos juegos y puestos de comida muy deliciosa -

Horohoro: Hay competencias -

Harumi: No lo sé, me gustaría ir pero...- jugó con sus dedos - No sé si Mizuki, Nanami, Kumiko, Kazuo, Ichiro y Hayate quieran ir, además de que Ichiro y Hayate aun siguen lastimados - Yoh: Es cierto, pero sería bueno que nos acompañen - le sonrió - No conocemos bien a ninguno de ustedes, y sería lindo que nos acompañaran para poder conocernos mejor -

Harumi: Les preguntare, tal vez digan que si, después de todo, no hemos hecho nada divertido desde que llegamos a Tokio - " Tal vez dirán que si, no, van a decir que si " pensaba entusiasmada Harumi.

* * *

\- No, la respuesta es no, entiéndelo Harumi - Harumi: Pero Mizuki - insistió y la pelinegra se volteo.  
Mizuki: Hayate y Ichiro aun no están en condiciones de salir y no podemos dejarlos solos aquí -

Kumiko: No estarían solos, Fausto-san se quedaría con ellos - tres pares de ojos la miraron - El los ha atendido muy bien y podría cuidarlos -  
Mizuki: No esta bien dejarle a cargo su cuidado mientras nosotras nos divertimos -  
Harumi: No hemos salido desde hace tiempo **Mizu*** - hizo un puchero.  
Nanami: Estoy de acuerdo con Mizuki - las tres la miraron - Oigan, siempre hay una primera vez para todo! -  
Kumiko: Nana-chan, apóyanos, tu quieres ir al festival tanto como nosotras -

Nanami: Me gustaría ir...pero nuestra prioridad ahora es cuidar de Ichiro y Hayate-kun - vio como en el rostro de sus amigas se notaba la desilusión - Habrá otro festival, otra cosa en la que podamos participar con Yoh-san, Horo-san, Liserg-san, y los demás - trato de animarlas ...

* * *

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, odiaba que lo vieran de esa forma, como una persona herida que necesitaba múltiples cuidados, aunque así fuera, también odiaba que de nuevo sus amigas pospusieran algo que querían hacer solo por él.  
Camino bruscamente hacia la habitación de Fausto-san y corrió la puerta sin pedir permiso para entrar.  
Fausto: Sucede algo, Hayate-san? - pregunto sobresaltado por como entro el joven.  
Hayate: Fausto-san, tiene morfina?...- pregunto serio.

* * *

Yoh: Annita, solo unos minutos más, esperémoslas - pidió de nuevo.  
Ren: Yoh, si no volvieron a bajar desde el desayuno, quiere decir que no nos acompañaran -

Horohoro: Después de todo, Ichiro-san y Hayate-san están muy heridos-

Liserg: Les dificultaría divertirse siendo que están preocupadas por sus amigos -

Yoh: Tienen razón - suspiro -Ni modo, aunque me hubiera gustado que todos compartiéramos una linda mañana y tarde - Salieron en grupo de la pensión y a los poco metros, Yoh y Horohoro escucharon como los llamaban.  
Harumi: Esperen! - grito y todos se detuvieron.  
Kazuo: Disculpen que los alcancemos ahora, es que a último momento, Ichiro y Hayate decidieron que estaban de maravilla - ese comentario hizo que recibiera un codazo por parte de Hayate.  
Hayate: Me supongo que no les molestara que los acompañemos al festival, no? - pregunto.  
Yoh: Claro que no, es un gusto que al fin nos presentemos - le sonrió - Yoh Asakura, es un gusto -

Hayate: Gracias por tu hospitalidad Asakura, Hayate - le extendió la mano y Yoh la estrecho.  
Yoh: No fue nada en serio jijiji- Anna: Muy bien, ya se presentaron, sigamos - empezó a adelantarse.  
Kumiko: Que amargada - Yoh: Anna no es amargada, es solo que le gustan mucho los festivales - dijo tranquilo.  
Todos luego se pusieron en marcha al parque, aunque quedaron unos metros atrás Ichiro y Kazuo, que hablaban muy bajo, solo para que ellos se escucharan.  
Kazuo: Y cuanto tiempo les durara el efecto de la morfina a ti y a Hayate?-

Ichiro: Fausto-san dijo que por lo menos ocho horas -

Kazuo: Sientes esto? - lo golpeo en el brazo.  
Ichiro: No y tú sientes esto- le devolvió el golpe el doble de fuerte.  
Kazuo: Si, porque a mí no me inyectaron morfina - se sobo el brazo.  
Ichiro: Ni se te ocurra decirle a Mizuki o a Kumiko que nos inyectaron morfina -

Kazuo: No les diré, después de todo, eso solo las haría sentirse mal porque ustedes están corriendo el riesgo de lastimarse mas solo porque ellas quieren divertirse un poco -

Ichiro: Desde hace meses que no nos divertimos todos juntos - Kazuo lo miro - Es bueno que nos olvidemos de nuestros problemas a veces -

Kazuo: Aunque sea momentáneamente -  
Ichiro: Pero por un momento, veo una sonrisa sincera en Harumi, en Kumiko, en Nanami y en Mizuki, y eso me hace sentir bien - Kazuo se le quedo mirando y luego sonrió burlón, Ichiro se dio cuenta y su rostro se torno de un ligero color rojo.  
Ichiro: Que? -

Kazuo: Cuando te le declaras?-

Ichiro: A quien? - pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo en ese momento.  
Kazuo: No te sale hacerte de el tonto y lo sabes - se burlo mientras le sonreía picaronamente.  
Ichiro: Me arrepiento de habértelo dicho...- refunfuño mientras que su rostro se tornaba tan rojo como un tomate y luego resoplo - Nanami y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero aun así, dudo que lleguemos a ser algo mas -

Kazuo: Eso solo depende de ti- Ichiro solo se encogio de hombros ante eso.

Más adelante...  
Ren: De que tanto hablaran esos dos? - pregunto a Horohoro.  
Horohoro: Desde cuanto te importan las conversaciones de los demás?-

Ren: Ninguno de ellos no es digno de mi confianza -

Horohoro: Eres demasiado desconfiado chino, no creo que ninguno de ellos tenga malas intenciones - dijo muy seguro.  
Ren sonrió picaronamente a Horohoro y este no entendí el porqué de su sonrisa, Ren le señalo con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Al mirar, Horohoro sintió unas grandes ganas de querer estrangular a Hayate, COMO SE ATREVIA A HABLAR TAN ANIMADAMENTE CON SU HERMANITA!

Pilika: Jajajaja es en serio? - apenas podía contener la risa.  
Hayate: Si, mi prima se ponía esa media en su mano y me perseguía diciendo "mano negra" y yo corría asustado por toda la casa- dijo mientras trataba de aguantar la risa, pero no pudo y Pilika tampoco, entonces ambos estallaron en risas.  
Horohoro echaba humo por la nariz, mirando a Pilika y a Hayate, no, no iba a permitir que ese pervertido demonio rubio roba-hermanas se acercara a Pilika. ( Si, Horo ya se estaba haciendo la película en su cabeza xD)  
Ren: Esta bien que confíes, deberías confiar especialmente en tu cuñado - se burlo.  
Horohoro: Cállate! - Ren empezó a reír como loco.

* * *

Mizuki: Debo admitirlo, es muy lindo cuando no tiene esa cara de odio a todos - susurro y un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas.  
Harumi: Quien? - pregunto extrañada.  
Mizuki: Tao Ren - vio como Harumi la miraba como si hubiera dicho una grosería - Que? -  
Harumi: Es raro...que tengas interés en un chico - dijo aun asombrada.  
Mizuki: Solo dije que es lindo, eso no quiere decir que me gusta - dijo volviendo a su estado serio.  
Harumi: Como digas - se rió.  
Kumiko: Entonces viviste en Londres? - pregunto a Liserg.  
Nanami: Y como entonces se hicieron amigos? - pregunto a Yoh.  
Yoh: En una de las etapas del torneo de shamanes-

Liserg: Estaba en busca de amigos fuertes -  
Nanami: Para que querías amigos fuertes? - noto como la mirada de Liserg se ensombreció - Dije algo malo? -  
Liserg: No es solo que...- dudo y luego le sonrió a Nanami - Nada, solo quería un equipo fuerte para poder llegar a las rondas finales -

Kumiko: Yoh-san - Yoh la miro - Me gustaría pelear con usted - Yoh se asombro ante eso tan repentino.  
Liserg: Que? - pregunto atónito.  
Nanami: Ya va empezar...-susurro y negaba con la cabeza.

Yoh: Quieres pelear conmigo? - pregunto extrañado.  
Kumiko: Así es, me gustaría medir tu fuerza con la mía - dijo levantando sus puños decidida.  
Nanami: No presumas de tu fuerza Kumiko, es cierto que tienes la fuerza de un demonio, pero es Yoh Asakura al que te quieres enfrentar y tengo entendido que es un Guerrero elemental - dijo advirtiendo a su amiga.  
Kumiko: Y es por eso que quiero medir mi fuerza con la de él -

Yoh: No lo sé, no quisiera lastimarte Kumiko-san - estaba algo inseguro, no quería pelear con ella realmente.  
Kumiko: Un Guerrero elemental, le tiene miedo a un demonio? - se burlo.  
Nanami: Kumiko! Basta - realmente, a veces su amiga no conocia limites.

Yoh: Un demonio, eh? - miro el cielo - Acepto, Kumiko-san pelearemos, algún día -

Kumiko: Bien Asakura - levanto ambos puños en señal de victoria.  
Luego los cuatro empezaron a reír.

* * *

Anna: Celoso? - pregunto a Hao, noto que el shaman de fuego mirada a Aoyama Kumiko hace un buen rato.  
Hao: Celoso? Yo? De Peter Pan y del tonto adicto a las naranjas? Pff, jajajaja por que celaría de ellos? -

Anna: Porque ellos tienen la atención de Kumiko, mientras que tu no -

Hao: No tengo porque celar, después de todo, no es mi novia ni nada parecido -

Anna: Y es por eso que deberías celar - dicho esto se adelanto hasta llegar a lado de Yoh.  
Hao: Solo eres mi amiga Kumiko, por el momento - sonrió mirando el cielo.

* * *

Nanami: Impresionante - dijo asombrada mirando la entrada del festival, que estaba adornada por guirnaldas de flores y mariposas de papel.  
Ichiro: No es la gran...- recibió un codazo por parte de Hayate para que no terminara su oración.  
Tamao: A que puesto iremos primero? - pregunto.  
Horohoro: Comida! -

Ren: Competencia! -  
Ambos se miraron ya que dijeron lo que querían al mismo tiempo y de sus miradas empezaron a salir rayos.  
Anna: Nos dividiremos - dijo como si fuera obvio - Tamao, Pilika, Ichiro y Chocolove irán por su parte, Kazuo, Ichiro, Ren y Horohoro también, Liserg, Hao, Nanami y Kumiko también, Manta, Ryu, Mizuki y Harumi por su lado - Kumiko: Quien murió y te designo la jefa? - pregunto cruzándose los brazos.  
Anna: Que dijiste? - pregunto mirándola de reojo.  
Kumiko: Tú no decides con quien iré -  
Anna: Se supone que este paseo es para conocernos mejor, acaso conoces bien a Liserg y a Hao? -

Kumiko: No, pero...-  
Anna: Entonces cuando te aburras de ellos puedes irte por tu lado con Nanami, y eso va para todos- dicho esto arrastro a Yoh hasta perderse en la multitud.  
Hao: Si quería tiempo a solas con mi hermano solo tenía que decirlo - una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente.  
Ryu: Solo quiero decir que me alegra que Anna-sama me haya puesto en un grupo con mujeres tan hermosas como la señorita Mizuki y la señorita Harumi - les guiño un ojo a las dos y el rostro de ellas se torno azul.  
Mizuki: Que hombre más desagradable - dijo como si nada.  
Ryu se volvió piedra.  
Tamao: Que quieren hacer? - pregunto a su grupo.  
Chocolove: Vao al medidor de fuerza! - dijo entusiasmado.  
Ichiro: Medidor de fuerza? -enarco una ceja.

Chocolove: Te encantara hombre, golpeas con un mazo muy pesado el objetivo y te ganas un premio - explico.  
Pilika: Luego vamos con la pitonisa, me gustaría saber que me depara mi futuro, en especial el amoroso - dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Hayate.  
Ichiro: Como quieran - se encogió de hombros y los cuatro entraron y a los pocos segundos, al igual que Yoh y Anna, se perdieron entre la gente.

* * *

Horohoro: Puesto de comida! -  
Ren: Competencia! - Se gritaban ambos e ignoraban que Kazuo trataba de hablar.  
Hayate: Horohoro me gusta tu hermana - soltó de la nada, lo que hizo que Horohoro y Ren dejaran de gritarse.  
Horohoro: Que dijiste miserable? -

Hayate: Tranquilo - se rio - A pesar de que hemos hablado poco, me he dado cuenta de que es una mujer muy madura y fuerte, solo iba avisarte que planeo estar con ella - Silencio en ese grupo, una suave brisa paso.  
Horohoro: Repítelo si tienes agallas - lo tomo de su camisa.  
Kazuo: Usui-san, Hayate solo juega, esta algo confundido aun de todos los golpes que recibió de Ichiro jajajajaja - río nerviosamente - Discúlpelo - hizo una reverencia - Me disculpo por el pero suéltelo -  
Horohoro lo soltó, pero seguía mirando muy mal a Hayate.  
Hayate: Apoyo la idea de Ren -

Ren: Quien te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre?* -

Hayate: Lo siento su majestad Ren-sama - se burlo, esto hizo que Horohoro se aguantara la risa.  
Kazuo: Suficiente Hayate - le susurro.  
Este solo se encogió de hombros ante la advertencia de Kazuo.  
Kazuo: La idea de Ren-san es buena, después de la competencia podemos ir a comer algo, les parece? - sugirió.  
Ren: No tengo objeción -

Horohoro: Me gusta tu idea, Kazuo-san -  
Hayate: Y si nadie se opone, yo tampoco - Los cuatro entraron y al poco tiempo también se perdieron en el mar de gente.

* * *

Hao: Kumiko, me gustaría que pasáramos un tiempo a solas -

Kumiko: Pervertido -  
Hao: No esa clase de tiempo a solas! -

Liserg: Se supone que tenemos que permanecer juntos -interrumpio su conversacion.

Hao: Me da igual - al instante cargo a Kumiko en su hombro y se la llevo adentro a pesar de las protestas de la chica.  
Nanami: Kumiko! - grito preocupada - Hao-san no le hará nada, verdad? - pregunto a Liserg.  
Liserg: No lo creo...no creo que sea capaz de...mejor vamos detrás de ellos - tomo de la muñeca a Nanami y fueron enseguida a buscarlos entre las personas.  
Manta: Y si comemos algo? Hay muchos puestos con comida deliciosa -  
Harumi: Me gusta la idea Manta-san - le sonrió.  
Ryu: Si a la bella Harumi le gusta la idea a mi me encanta - su peinado y ojos se volvieron corazones y Harumi sudo frío.  
Mizuki: Si...buena idea- atrajo a Harumi a su costado - Alejémonos del tipo raro, ok? - le susurro.  
Harumi: Me parece bien - sonrió y su ceja tenía un tic.

* * *

Hola, creo que ahora si ya se puede ver jajaja, mi computadora tenia problemas y no tuve mucho tiempo para ver sus comentarios sobre eso, ahora lo arregle, cambie algunos errores ortograficos tambien.

Espero sus opiniones sobre mi historia.

**Ficha de personaje**

**Kumiko Aoyama**

**Edad: 16**

**Altura: 1,52**

**Significado del nombre: Largo tiempo**

**Espiritu acompañante: Desconocido**

**Medio de posesion: Desconocido**

**Apariencia: cabello rubio (aunque ella niega que es rubia), largo hasta la cadera con ondulaciones, ojos color avellana, piel caucasica**

**Hayate Yu**

**Edad: 18**

**Altura: 1,82**

**Significado del nombre: Rapido como el viento**

**Espiritu acompañante: Desconocido**

**Medio de posesion: Katana**

**Apariencia: Pelo rubio oscuro corto, ojos negros, piel caucasica.**

Agradeceria sus opiniones!


	5. Capitulo cinco

Capitulo 5: Festival (parte 2)

Entra tanta gente, era difícil encontrar a Hao y Kumiko, nunca antes el festival de primavera estaba tan lleno como ahora.

Eso dificultaba mucho a Liserg y a Nanami buscar a ese par, llevaban más de una hora buscándolos y ni rastro de ellos, Liserg había pensado más de una vez en usar la radiestesia, pero había mucha gente.

Nanami: Esto es inútil – resoplo y puso sus manos en su cintura – No vamos a encontrarlos –

Liserg: Tienes razón – se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca y Nanami lo imito y se recostó por él – N-Nanami-san…-

Nanami: Tengo que recostarme por alguien para pensar…disculpe si lo molesto Liserg-san –

Liserg: N-No te pr-reocupes – dijo algo nervioso, nunca había tenido a una chica tan cerca como ahora.

Nanami: Te sientes bien? – pregunto incorporándose.

Liserg: Sí, estoy bien – le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se rasco la nuca.

Nanami: Entonces, por qué tartamudeabas? o.o –

Liserg: Porque…porque…-miraba a cualquier lado, para evitar la mirada curiosa de la rubia, hasta que la escucho carcajearse y la miro – Que es tan gracioso? –

Nanami: Tú, estando nervioso – decía mientras trataba de dejar de reír.

Liserg: No es simpático – se levanto y empezó a alejarse.

Nanami: Liserg-san, lo siento! – se levanto rápidamente y trato de alcanzarlo – No era mi intención ofenderte, lo siento en serio – decía y Liserg se detuvo enfrente de ella y empezó a reír – Eso no fue gracioso! – inflo sus cachetes y se cruzo de brazos.

Liserg: No me río por eso, eres simpática cuando te enojas – soltó una última risa y se volteo a mirarla.

Luego ambos empezaron a reír.

Nanami: Y ahora qué? – le pregunto.

Liserg: No lo sé – puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Nanami: Que tal si recorremos el festival juntos? – le propuso.

Liserg: Me parece buena idea, pero Hao y Kumiko están por ahí todavía…-

Nanami: Pero algo me dice que no los encontraremos, además solo tenemos hasta las cuatro para disfrutar del festival –

Liserg pensó un rato las palabras de Nanami, tenía razón en parte, no todos los días habían festivales, además de seguro que Hao no le haría nada a Kumiko…bueno, la verdad que eso le tenía un poco inseguro, no era que Hao fuera un pervertido, bueno, la verdad lo era, pero no se sobrepasaría con ella al menos.

Liserg: Porque no damos una vuelta? – vio como los ojos de Nanami se iluminaban apenas termino su oración.

Nanami: Sí! – levanto los puños emocionada y Liserg se río ante esa acción.

Liserg: Pero…después tenemos que buscar a Hao y Kumiko, dudo que a su hermano le guste que esté a solas con él – dijo un poco más serio.

Nanami: Kazuo no suele ser un hermano celoso, pero…tienes razón – miro el piso y luego chasqueo los dedos – Veamos un puesto y luego comamos algo, así después iremos a buscarlos, después de todo hace un buen rato que desayunamos – sugirió.

Liserg: Me gusta la idea Nanami-san –

Nanami: Dime Nana o Nami solamente, 'Nanami-san' es demasiado largo –

Liserg: Esta bien, Nami-san –

Nanami: No uses el 'san', te seré sincera, esas formalidades no me gustan para nada – levanto su pulgar y lo giro en dirección hacia el piso.

Liserg: Entonces, tú tampoco te refieras a mí con el 'san' –

Nanami: De acuerdo, busquemos un puesto que nos entretenga por lo menos un rato –

Caminaron como mucho diez minutos, hasta que Nanami llevo a Liserg a un puesto que estaba limitado por una soga, era un espacio de 20x20 metros cuadrados, no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, ya que el límite de personas dentro era de dos nada más.

Liserg: Segura que quieres…patinar? – le dio un escalofrió al decir la última palabra.

Nanami: Me gustaría – dijo emocionada y miro a Liserg – Pero, si tú no quieres, entiendo, podemos buscar otro puesto – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Liserg: No, no es que no quiera, solo que yo…-miro el suelo y susurro muy pero muy bajito – No se patinar –

Nanami: Qué? – vio que la boca del ingles se había movido, pero no escucho nada.

Liserg: Que no se patinar – dijo ahora en un tono entendible.

Nanami: Oh…eso tiene arreglo – una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro – Voy a enseñarte a patinar –

Liserg: Tendrás que tener mucha paciencia conmigo porque ni siquiera se andar en bicicleta – dijo algo avergonzado.

Nanami: No tengas vergüenza, uno nunca nace sabiendo, sino que va aprendiendo – dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice.

Liserg: Bueno, entonces vamos –

Ambos se dirigieron al puesto, el señor que los atendió era muy amable, después de que les entrego los patines que eran de su talle, les indico que tendrían media hora para patinar y luego le tendrían que dar paso a otras personas que quisieran patinar.

Liserg: Segura que no me voy a caer? – pregunto por enésima vez, se sostenía de la soga que trazaba los límites del espacio para patinar.

Nanami: Segurísima – se acerco a él y lo tomo de su mano – Dame tu otra mano – pidió.

Liserg se soltó lentamente de la soga y tomo la mano de Nanami, ella patinaba de espaldas lentamente y llevaba a Liserg más al centro de la pista.

Nanami: Y ya estas patinando – le soltó una mano, pero de inmediato Liserg volvió a tomarla.

Liserg: No me sueltes, porque osino voy a caerme –dijo algo asustado.

Nanami: No vas a caerte – dijo segura y le soltó ambas manos, se alejo unos tres metros – Ven hasta mí –

Liserg: Como? – Nanami contuvo la risa ante esa pregunta.

Nanami: Solo haz como si estuvieras caminando, pero solo que dando pasos más largos y lentos –

Liserg miro el suelo, si, ahí terminaría su cara si es que intentaba acercarse a Nanami, se lamento por haberse puesto los patines, la verdad que si apenas pudo ponérselos, obviamente no iba a resultarle patinar.

Nanami: Estoy esperando – dijo divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Liserg: Creo que estoy bien aquí –

Nanami: Liserg, solo inténtalo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada –

Liserg: Dices eso como si fuera a pasarme algo –

Nanami: Es que tú piensas que apenas des un paso, el piso va abrirse y vas a hundirte con él –

Liserg río nerviosamente, tenía razón, ese era uno de los pensamientos que tuvo mientras se ponía esas cosas que tenía en los pies ahora, los otros pensamientos eran peores que ese.

Nanami: Son solo unos pasos Liserg, solo inténtalo –

Él suspiro, tendría que hacerlo, a paso de tortuga fue acercándose a Nanami, hasta que una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte lo impulso un poco de más llevándolo por delante, haciendo que chocara con Nanami y ambos cayeran al suelo.

Liserg: Estas bien? – pregunto.

Nanami: Si lo estoy y tú?- pregunto preocupada, el tenía miedo de caerse y se cayó, se sentía algo culpable por eso.

Liserg: También, no me paso nada creo –

Nanami: Que suerte…Liserg –

Liserg: Que sucede? –

Nanami: Podrías…-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como un tomate – Levantarte de encima de mí? No estoy muy cómoda que se diga…-

Liserg: Lo siento – dijo apresuradamente a levantarse, la posición en la que habían estado era algo comprometedora.

Nanami: Descuida – se levanto y le extendió su mano a Liserg para ayudarlo a pararse.

Liserg: Me gusta patinar – admitió – Lo que no me gusta es caerme – Nanami río.

Nanami: A mí también me paso, cuatro o diecisiete veces cuando empecé a patinar – comento.

Liserg: Diecisiete?! – pregunto exaltado – Pero, ahora patinas tan bien –

Nanami: Ahora, cuando tenía siete era un total desastre, creo que te mentí, en la primera clase me habré caído treinta veces más o menos –

Liserg: No exageres tanto –

Nanami: No estoy exagerando – aseguro – Cuando empecé a patinar, ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie con los patines –

Liserg: Y ahora patinas excelentemente – elogio.

Nanami: Gracias, pero costó mucho –

Liserg: Que otra cosa te gusta aparte de patinar? –

Nanami: Tocar el piano –

Liserg: Tocas? – pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Nanami: Al comienzo fue por obligación, así que no me gustaba mucho que digamos, pero con el tiempo, me fue gustando –

Liserg: Desde hace cuanto que tocas? –

Nanami: Desde hace 11 años –

Liserg: Y quien te obligaba a tomar clases de piano? –

Nanami: Mi padre, decía que tenía demasiado tiempo libre, así que me inscribió en clases de piano y violín, pero el violín lo deje después de dos años y me enfoque en el piano –

Liserg: No te gustaba el violín? –

Nanami: No fue por eso que deje las clases, me quitaba tiempo para patinar porque entre mi clase de violín y patinaje había una diferencia de veintitrés minutos nada más, no llegaba a tiempo entonces al patinaje –

Liserg: Entiendo –

Nanami: Y a ti? Que te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres? –

Liserg: Estudio criminología – Nanami dejo de patinar y lo miro con sorpresa.

Nanami: En serio? – Liserg asintió – Increíble!...No me estarás mintiendo? –miro detalladamente sus ojos.

Liserg: Que obtendría haciendo eso? – sonrió – Mi padre era detective, usaba la radiestesia para poder resolver muchos de sus casos –

Nanami: Fascinante, otra cosa que te guste hacer? –

Liserg: De vez en cuando…nada, nada – dijo nervioso.

Nanami: Que cosa? Dime – insistió.

Liserg: Nada, no es nada en serio –

Nanami: Si es algo vergonzoso, prometo no reírme –

Liserg: En serio no es nada –

Nanami: Liserg…-lo miro fijamente al rostro.

Liserg: A veces…-suspiro – Escribo poemas –

Nanami lo miro un largo rato.

-Eso era todo? – pregunto ella.

Liserg: Me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo – se rasco la nuca.

Nanami: Deben ser buenos poemas –

Liserg: Algunos me gustan, otros no tanto –

Nanami: Me leerías uno? –

Liserg: Qué?! – se sobresalto y casi se cae, de no ser porque Nanami lo sostiene.

Nanami: Si me leerías uno de tus poemas –

Liserg: Esto…ahora? – pregunto inseguro.

Nanami: No tonto, otro día – le sonrió.

Liserg: Entonces…esta bien – le sonrió también.

Nanami: Me lo prometes? –

Liserg: Te lo prometo, te leeré uno de mis poemas Nanami…-

Nanami: Tachibana, Nanami Tachibana –

Liserg: Entonces te prometo que te leeré uno de mis poemas, Nanami Tachibana –

Nanami: Es una promesa entonces, Liserg Diethel –

Se sonrieron, un leve rubor adorno las mejillas de ambos, luego siguieron patinando, ambos lado a lado, no se dieron cuenta, de que a pesar de que Liserg ya no tuviera miedo de caer, no se soltaban las manos.

* * *

En otra parte del festival, Ichiro se moría de aburrimiento, habían ido al medidor de fuerza, Chocolove gano un premio, porque logro elevarlo hasta 'Hombre bestia', pero en el momento en el que él golpeo el mazo contra el objetivo, descompuso la maquina, su fuerza superaba los estándares normales de esa máquina.

Chocolove: Viejo, de seguro que no estás haciendo tu posesión de almas- le pregunto cuando la campana que estaba en lo alto de esa máquina salio volando.

Él no le había contestado, no necesitaba de un medidor para saber cuánta fuerza tenía, gracias al judo y al aikido tenía la fuerza que tenía, también a los entrenamientos que su 'querida' maestra lo sometía.

Pero ya que, tenía que cumplir con sus tres prioridades, cuidar de sus abuelos, entrenar y por último, pero no menos importante, estudiar y tener buenas calificaciones, después de todo estaba becado osino asistiría a una escuela pública y por motivos desconocidos, a su abuela no le gustaban las escuelas públicas, por eso se mataba estudiando y cuando no entendía algo, enseguida le pedía ayuda a Mizuki o a Kazuo, eso le recordaba que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Mizuki con química.

Se preocuparía por eso cuando volviera a casa, eso le recordaba a que tendría un montón de tareas cuando volviera, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía cuándo volvería.

Tamao: Joven Ichiro, se siente bien? – pregunto, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Ichiro: Si, estoy bien – dijo cortante.

Tamao: En serio? – pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

Ichiro: Lo estoy – luego noto que Chocolove y Pilika también lo miraban – Que tanto me ven? –

Pilika: Ichiro-san, mire atrás –

Ichiro volteo, se asusto ante lo que vio, por donde había paso, había dejado un rastro de sangre, rápidamente se quito su sudadera y miro como la herida que tenía en su costado, estaba sangrando de nuevo y mucho.

Chocolove: Te la debistes abrir en el medidor de fuerza – dijo preocupado.

Pilika: No te dolió acaso?- pregunto acercándose a él.

Ichiro: No – se aparto de inmediato cuando Pilika trato de revisar su herida.

Tamao: Debemos buscar al joven Yoh y a la señorita Anna para volver a la pensión, no puede seguir sangrando de esa manera – dijo bastante preocupada.

Ichiro: No – dijo conmocionado y luego se puso de nuevo su sudadera, era negra, así que no se notaba que estaba sangrando – Sigamos recorriendo – empezó a alejarse.

Pilika: Estás loco! Estás sangrando y se te ocurre seguir caminando?!- le grito.

Ichiro: No es nada – dijo sin darle importancia y se empezó a alejar de nuevo – Van a venir? – pregunto.

Chocolove: Pero hombre, estás lastimado y…-

Ichiro: Entiendo, voy a recorrer solo entonces – dicho esto empezó a caminar aun más rápido para alejarse de ellos.

Tamao: No podemos dejar al joven Ichiro solo – dijo y empezó a seguirlo, aunque a una distancia prudente, ya que de lejos se notaba que él no estaba de muy buen humor.

Pilika: Es muy terco – susurro a Tamao.

Tamao: Es bastante obstinado, pero, en serio no le duele? – susurro para Pilika.

Pilika: De seguro solo esta fingiendo – negaba con su cabeza.

Ichiro se dio cuenta de que lo seguían, pero no volteaba a verlos ni disminuía el paso para estar junto a ellos, se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse abierto una herida, pero no era nada por ahora, después de todo no le dolía.

Ichiro: Pilika-san – llamo y la chica se acerco a él – No te dije que te me acercaras – dijo en un tono frío.

Pilika: Quiere que me aleje entonces? – pregunto ofendida, acaso el era tan extraordinario que no podía estar cerca de ella o de Tamao o de Chocolove?

Ichiro: Me da igual – se encogió de hombros – Querías una lectura de una pitonisa, no? –

Pilika: Así es…pero más importante es volver a la pensión y que Fausto te cosa –

Ichiro: Pf, eso puede esperar –

Pilika: Es increíble cómo te aguantas el dolor –regaño.

Ichiro: Deja de molestar y busquemos a la famosa pitonisa – dijo bastante enojado.

Ichiro volvió a adelantarse, pero no para alejarse de ellos, si no para hacer su posesión de almas, si hacía su posesión, por lo menos dejaría de sangrar.

¿?: Deberías hacerle caso a esos jóvenes, Ichiro – dijo la hitodama de color rojo con matices naranjas.

Ichiro: No pedí tu opinión – dijo cortándole y luego introdujo la hitodama en su pecho.

Tamao: El joven Ichiro ha hecho su posesión de almas – dijo algo asombrada, por que haría su posesión?

Chocolove: Debe ser para qué deje de sentir dolor o deje de sangrar – miraba preocupado al muchacho, esa terquedad le recordaba a alguien.

Ichiro: Creo que este es el puesto donde esta una pitonisa, Pilika-san – dijo levantando la voz para que los otros tres lo escucharan.

Pilika se olvido de la preocupación hacia su prójimo y se apresuro rápidamente a entrar en la carpa redonda, afuera tenía un letrero que decía 'Yukiko, la adivina del destino', un nombre muy estúpido en opinión de Ichiro.

Chocolove: No vas a entrar? –pregunto, deteniéndose en medio de la entrada.

Ichiro: No me llama mucho la atención escuchar a una charlatana decir disparates –

Chocolove: A mí tampoco- se río – Pero las chicas le creen, así que mejor entremos, aparte, tú estás herido y no deberíamos dejarte solo –

Ichiro resoplo y entro a la carpa.

Había una mesa redonda colocada en medio de la carpa, dos sillas, una enfrente de otra, una bola de cristal y un pergamino sucio al lado de está, si, típica ambientación pensó Ichiro.

¿?: Sabía que vendrían – dijo apareciendo una mujer, no debía pasar de los 23 años, su cabello era de color morado y largo hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran de color verde y era bastante pálida, vestía un vestido color rojo y usaba una mascada color fucsia en los hombros – Me llamo Yukiko Nagano –

Pilika: Un gusto conocerla, Yukiko-sama – su mirada era tan parecida a la de una niña cuando le entregaban un dulce.

Yukiko: Siéntate porfavor – hizo una seña para que se sentara en la silla que estaba enfrente de ella, Pilika así lo hizo – Dime, Usui Pilika, quieres saber sobre tu vida amorosa, no? –

Pilika se sorprendió, no le había ni dicho su nombre ni a que venía y ella ya lo sabía.

Pilika: Así es Yukiko-sama – dijo sin ocultar su asombro.

Yukiko: Extiende tu mano – Pilika lo hizo y ella la tomo, cerró sus ojos – Una declaración rechazada…no hace mucho, eso es lo que te hace dudar sobre si realmente encontraras a alguien, no? – dijo en un tono de voz que daba algo de miedo.

Pilika asintió, en año nuevo, ella se le había declarado a Ren, pero fue rechazada, él le dijo que anteriormente había albergado también unos sentimientos hacia ella, pero que ya no era así, eso le dolió mucho.

Yukiko: Te diré algo, ese chico no era para ti y no te lo digo solo porque no te correspondió – abrió sus ojos y le sonrió – El indicado ahora ha llegado, intentara acercarse pero créeme que no le será tan fácil, después de todo, tendrás un 'guardaespaldas' que evitara que respire el mismo aire que tu –

Pilika resoplo, sabía que ese guardaespaldas sería Horohoro.

Yukiko: Pero al final, ellos se llevaran muy bien, en realidad se llevaran bien desde ahora pero en cuanto se respecta a ti, la lucha será como la de unos perros –

Pilika: Eso es todo? – le pregunto.

Yukiko: El pasado de este muchacho…solo te diré que no serías su primera novia – soltó su mano – Eso es todo, mi niña –

Pilika: Arigato Yukiko-sama – le sonrió y se levanto de la silla.

Yukiko: Señorita Tamamura, usted también quiere una lectura? – miro a Tamao.

'_Es asombrosa…'_ pensó Tamao y Ichiro bufo, si que era una charlatana.

Tamao: Me gustaría señorita Yukiko – se acerco a la silla y se sentó.

Yukiko tomo ambas manos de Tamao y volvió a cerrar los ojos, luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos.

Yukiko: Creo que también me uniré a su grupo – se refería a Tamao y Pilika – El grupo de los amores imposibles – soltó una risa – Hace bastante que estás enamorada de este individuo, aunque sabes que nunca sucederá nada entre ustedes- dijo en un tono afligido.

Tamao miro el suelo, era cierto eso, ya lo sabía, pero aun así guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que algún día, Yoh le correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Yukiko: Si no sueltas ese amor imposible, no podrás aferrarte a tu verdadero amor – le advirtió.

Tamao: Algún día lo encontrare? – pregunto aun mirando el suelo.

Yukiko: Está más cerca de lo que crees – Tamao levanto la mirada para ver como Yukiko le sonreía – Un joven muy amable es, lastimosamente, tendrá problemas para demostrarte sus sentimientos, porque es muy tímido, al igual que tu –soltó las manos de Tamao – Te hará saber de sus sentimientos, solo tendrás que tenerle paciencia –

Tamao: Gracias por sus palabras Yukiko-sama – se levanto y fue junto a Pilika, ambas empezaron a cuchichear en voz bajas sobre sus predicciones.

Yukiko: Alguno de los caballeros quiere una lectura? – pregunto a Chocolove y a Ichiro.

Chocolove: No, gracias, prefiero que el destino me sorprenda pue – dijo levantando el pulgar.

Yukiko: Y usted, ojos de cielo? – pregunto a Ichiro.

Ichiro: No creo en sus charlatanerías –

Yukiko: Que pena…no te hubiera gustado saber sobre el estado de salud de tus abuelos?- Ichiro ni se inmuto en cuando dijo eso – Mis predicciones son acertadas, no como la de otras 'charlatanas' –

Ichiro: Aun así no le creería nada –

Yukiko: Escúchame, Ichiro-san, aunque no creas, te daré una predicción ya que estoy de buen humor, si le haces caso o no, es decisión tuya – se levanto y se acerco a Ichiro, estaban como a veinte centímetros de distancia uno del otro, ella toco con ambas manos el rostro de Ichiro.

Ichiro: Se supone que debes tomarme las manos, no la cara – dijo molesto.

Yukiko: Lastima que tienes una actitud tan desagradable, pero tienes un rostro tan hermoso – eso hizo que Ichiro se sienta un poco incomodo.

Yukiko no lo soltó y cerró los ojos, Ichiro se sentía muy incomodo, demasiado, no le gustaba la cercanía de esta mujer.

Yukiko: A tu abuelo, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida…como mucho uno o dos años, a tu abuela aún le quedan muchos años a tu lado, ella jugara con tus hijos, será tan buena abuela como fue contigo – dijo con los ojos aun cerrados, acariciando una mejilla de él.

Ichiro: Hijos? – pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Yukiko: Lindos niños…pelo negro y ojos color sangre –

Ichiro: Color sangre? Rojos…-su voz se fue apagando, Nanami tenía ojos verdes, no ojos rojos.

Yukiko: Sé lo que estás pensando, y no, esa mujer que te trae loco, no es la indicada para ti, ella está por llegar, será la mujer que menos imaginas, ya que, serán como el día y la noche, tan diferentes…ella será tu cielo, pero a la vez tu infierno – abrió sus ojos – También prepárate para vivir emociones muy fuertes, deberás aprender a perdonar – soltó su rostro.

Ichiro: Lo compruebo – soltó una seca risa – Usted es una charlatana – dicho esto, salio de la carpa.

Chocolove: Espera, chico! – salio detrás de él.

Tamao: Lamentamos el comportamiento del joven Ichiro – hizo una reverencia junto con Pilika.

Yukiko: Eso pasa más a menudo de lo creen, las personas no quieren aceptar lo que ya está escrito –

Pilika: Gracias por todo, Yukiko-sama – luego ambas chicas se despidieron, dejando a Yukiko sola.

Cuando corroboro que estaba sola, empezó a reírse, una risa llena de locura y sus ojos estaban llenos de sadismo y sed de sangre.

Yukiko: Si él está aquí, tu también debes estarlo…al fin te encontré maldita niña, al fin podre matarte Shinozuka Harumi…-

* * *

En otro lado del festival,

Yoh y Anna estaban sentados en una banca, Yoh comía fresas con crema y Anna solo lo miraba.

Yoh: Quieres? – le pregunto a su prometida y esta negó.

Anna: No me gustan las fresas –

Yoh: Pero si son muy dulces –

Anna: Por eso no me gustan, son muy dulces para mi gusto –

Yoh: Entiendo – se llevo otra fresa a la boca.

Anna: Confías en ellos? – pregunto mientras miraba a la nada.

Yoh: En quiénes? – pregunto desconcertado.

Anna: Harumi Shinozuka, Ichiro Asahara, Kumiko y Kazuo Aoyama, Nanami Tachibana, Hayate Yu y Mizuki Shirayama – miro a los ojos de Yoh.

Yoh: Confío en ellos, a pesar de que no he estado mucho tiempo con ellos, siento que son muy buenas personas – sonrió mientras miraba su plato con las fresas.

Anna: Algo me dice que ellos nos ocultan algo –

Yoh: Todos tienen uno o dos secretos que quieren guardarse para sí mismos –comió otra fresa.

Anna: De alguna forma, esta 'cosa' que nos ocultan, también va afectarnos – Yoh la miro extrañado – Lo siento y no quiero que estés involucrado en ello –

Yoh: Si es algo pequeño o grave, aún así los ayudare, porque son mis amigos –

Anna: Me impresiona la rapidez con la que los llamas amigos –

Yoh: Sabes cómo soy jijiji – comió otra fresa y se mancho sin querer el labio inferior con la crema.

Anna: Yoh, tienes crema en el labio – le dijo.

Yoh intento limpiárselo con la lengua, pero no lo hizo del todo, entonces Anna se acerco más a él y lo limpio con su pulgar.

Anna: Pareces un niño – dijo en tono desaprobatorio.

Yoh: Jijiji – solo se río, entonces Anna aprovecho y le dio un ligero beso en los labios – Annita…-

Anna: Qué?- se levanto y empezó a alejarse – Sigamos caminando –

Yoh: De acuerdo – sonrió embobado.

* * *

Se escucho el gran estruendo de un golpe de latas, Horohoro había derribado otra pirámide de ellas, el dueño del puesto le entrego un elefante de felpa como premio.

Horohoro: Voy a dárselo a Tamao – dijo a Ren, este solo rodo los ojos.

Kazuo: Horohoro-san, a usted le gusta Tamao-san? – pregunto.

Horohoro: No, pero es una muy buena amiga n.n –

Kazuo: Entiendo –

Horohoro: Acaso estás interesado en Tamao? – una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro.

Kazuo: Qué? No! Apenas la conozco – negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

Hayate: Ya te estás interesando en las mujeres…mi niño esta creciendo – dijo en un tono dramático.

Kazuo: Muy simpático ¬¬-

Ren y Horohoro apenas podían contener la risa.

Horohoro: Nunca has tenido novia antes? – le pregunto a Kazuo.

Kazuo: No, nunca me ha gustado una chica –

Hayate: Eso y Kumiko no le deja tener novia – dijo burlándose.

Kazuo: No es por eso, idiota! –

Horohoro: Tu hermana no te deja tener novia? O.o –

Kazuo: No es eso, solo que realmente nunca me ha interesado una chica –

Hayate: Entonces te interesan los chicos? – dijo en el mismo tono que el anterior y dio un paso atrás, los otros dos estallaron en risa.

Kazuo: Simpático ¬¬

Hayate: Eres como mi hermano y sabes que lo digo en broma – le golpeo su hombro.

Kazuo: Ya lo sé, pero a veces te sobrepasas –

Ren: Y tu Hayate? Ya tuviste novia? –

Hayate: Una, fuimos novios cuatro años – dijo restándole importancia.

Horohoro: Y se puede saber por qué terminaron? – desde kilómetros se notaba lo interesado que estaba en la respuesta.

Hayate: No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Un día estábamos bien y al otro quiso terminarme, no quiero tocar el tema – se empezó a alejar del grupo para dirigirse a otro puesto.

Kazuo: Tsunade le hizo mucho daño – dijo por lo bajo, pero Horohoro lo escucho.

Horohoro: Tsunade, así se llamaba? – Kazuo asintió.

Kazuo: Jamás había conocido a una chica tan despreciable, no entiendo que era lo que Hayate le veía, si lo único que hacía era tratarlo como un ser inferior –

Los tres se acercaron al puesto donde estaba Hayate, el juego consistía en dispararle agua a unos globos hasta que reventaran con unas pistolas de juguete.

Hayate: Oye Tao, que te parece? – levanto la pistola.

Ren: Una pérdida de tiempo, no hay juegos aptos en este lugar – dijo en tono de superioridad.

Hayate: O tiene juegos tan fáciles que tu cerebro apenas puede con ellos? –

Eso sonaba a reto, entonces Ren tomo otra pistola decidido.

Ren: Dos de tres – dijo sin quitar la vista de su objetivo.

Apenas inicio el juego, los dos disparaban a todos los globos , increíblemente, los dos terminaron de llenar los globos al mismo tiempo.

Hayate: Seis de doce? –

Entonces el juego volvió a repetirse, resultando en empate de nuevo.

Ren: Doce de veinticuatro! – dijo ya perdiendo los estribos.

De nuevo, empate.

Ren: Este juego esta defectuoso! – grito molesto, era un estúpido juego, pero él odiaba perder.

Ren tiro su pistola y sin querer se apretó el gatillo, disparando agua a Hayate.

Hayate: Con que así jugamos Tao – también le disparo agua.

Ren: Fue un accidente ¬¬ - volvió a dispararle agua – Eso sí fue apropósito n.n

Hayate: Y esto fue un accidente – le roció todo el agua de la pistola, dejándolo completamente empapado.

Ren: Inmaduro – dicho esto, imito a Hayate y también lo dejo empapado.

Hayate: Hablo el rey de la madurez ¬¬ - tomo otra pistola y siguió disparándole.

Digamos que de eso resulto una lucha con pistolas de agua, mucha gente que no estaba involucrada recibió algunos chorros de agua, hasta Horohoro y Kazuo terminaron empapados de pies a cabeza, aunque no tenían nada que ver con la discusión de esos dos.

De acuerdo, era la cuarta pelea competitiva que tenían esos dos en el día, en el día? En una hora! Sin dudar algunas, el espiritu competitivo de Hayate y el orgullo de no aceptar la derrota de Ren, no eran una buena combinación.

\- Suficiente! – dijo un anciano apareciendo y golpeando primero a Hayate con su bastón y luego a Ren, dejándolos K.O en el suelo.

Kazuo y Horohoro se asomaron desde el banco en el que estaban escondidos, entonces ese raro señor los apunto con sus dedos y ellos se sobresaltaron.

\- Ustedes dos! Limpiaran este desastre – dijo histérico.

Horohoro/Kazuo: Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada…-

\- No me interesa! – apareció de la nada en medio de ellos, asustándolos más y les extendió trapeadores – QUIERO MI PUESTO LIMPIO ENTENDIDO?! – grito en tono autoritario.

Kazuo/Horohoro: SI SEÑOR! –

\- Marchen holgazanes! Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos – hizo un saludo militar mientras observaba como esos dos empezaban a limpiar el lugar.

Horohoro: Es la cuarta vez que nos sucede esto hoy – resoplo.

Kazuo: Y ya que – empezó a limpiar.

Horohoro: Estabas comentándome de la vez que fueron a Venecia – le recordó de la conversación que habían tenido en un puesto anterior, estando en la misma situación por culpa de ese par de orgullosos.

Kazuo: Ah sí, casi no recuerdo bien, era muy pequeño, pero recuerdo que me caí en uno de los canales y mi padre tuvo que saltar al agua para salvarme – soltó una risa.

Horohoro: Entonces viajan mucho –

Kazuo: La verdad no, solo hemos ido a Venecia, Lyon, Hong Kong y a Orlando –

Horohoro: Son más países de los que yo he visitado –

Ambos rieron, ya se estaban empezando a llevar bien, o mejor dicho, ya empezaban a ser amigos.

* * *

Fuera del festival, Hao y Kumiko estaban sentados en la calle, Kumiko evitaba la mirada del shaman de fuego ya que estaba de muy mal humor y Hao solo trataba de hacer conversación con ella, aunque no daba resultado.

Hao: Eres tan especial, Aoyama, un día me tienes confianza y al otro no, quien te entiende? –

Kumiko: Fue un momento de debilidad es todo…por que querías estar a solas conmigo? – miro por el rabillo a Hao.

Hao: No lo sé – en eso un aura oscura rodeo a Kumiko, sobresaltando al muchacho.

Kumiko: Como que no sabes? – dijo en un tono muy sombrío.

Hao: Es que…-suspiro – De alguna forma, siento que ya te conozco, tal vez en otra vida, estuvimos conectados de alguna forma – miro hacia un costado.

Kumiko solo lo miro por unos segundos, luego miro al frente.

Kumiko: También siento como si te conociera…pero no es así – se levanto y le extendió su mano a Hao – Debemos entrar otra vez al festival, quiero divertirme aunque sea un día –

Hao tomo la mano de Kumiko y miro su rostro…por unos segundos, no vio a Kumiko, vio a una joven con facciones diferentes, con pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Hao: Sara…-susurro.

Kumiko: Qué? – pregunto desconcertada.

Hao: Nada – miro el piso y luego la miro, sonrió – Vamos adentro.

Sara, el primer amor de Mappa Douji, Kumiko acaso…es la reencarnación de Sara?

La verdad, que no le importaba por el momento eso, sino, disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde con Kumiko.

* * *

Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde, la mayoría del grupo se encontraba en la entrada, tonteando, charlando y jugando entre ellos, se podría decir que eran más unidos ahora.

Ryu: Señorita Mizuki, por qué es tan cruel conmigo? – preguntaba mientras un mar de lagrimas caía de sus ojos.

Mizuki: Mantén tu distancia ¬¬ - lo pico con un palo de un metro con diez centímetros.

Bueno, con excepciones.

Kazuo: Te estás riendo porque no tuviste que limpiar tu ¬¬ -dijo a Hayate, que reía con Ren, cuando escucharon lo que sucedió mientras estaban inconscientes por el golpe de ese anciano raro.

Horohoro: Ya dejen de burlarse, los hubiéramos dejado ahí –

Ren: Ese anciano sí que era raro – dijo recobrando la compostura.

\- RESPETEN A SUS MAYORES! –dijo apareciendo de la nada ese anciano, golpeándolos con su bastón a los cuatro y luego se marcho.

Hayate: Esto es super normal…ocurre todos los días – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se sobaba el golpe.

Los otros tres asintieron.

Nanami: Me preocupaste – decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kumiko, que trataba de zafarse de su amiga.

Kumiko: Desaparecí unas horas…no diez años, ya suéltame! –

Liserg: Me supongo que te comportaste como un caballero con ella ¬¬

Kumiko: Un caballo se comporta mejor que él –

Hao: Oye! Encima que te cargue hasta aquí porque no querías caminar –

Kumiko: Yo te propuse eso, tú aceptaste, eso no es ser caballeroso – dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice y Hao refunfuño.

Yoh: Creo que todos nos estamos llevando bien, no crees Annita? – miro sonriente a su prometida que miraba la escena.

Anna: Creo que…este es un nuevo comienzo – un ligero rubor tiño las mejillas de la rubia.

Yoh solo río y estrecho a Anna contra su costado.

Las risas no duraron mucho, luego de un rato, Hayate cayó al suelo, el efecto de la morfina había acabado, y ahora empezaba a sentir dolor, todos lo rodearon y trataban de ayudarlo, pero al poco rato, Chocolove, Tamao y Pilika también llegaron, Chocolove cargaba a Ichiro que se retorcía de dolor por su herida abierta.

* * *

Fausto: Listo – decía mientras cortaba el hilo.

Ichiro ya estaba cosido y en proceso de curación, mientras que Hayate, ya estaba profundamente dormido por los medicamentos adquiridos.

Yoh: Vaya sustos que les gusta darnos – ese comentario causo que todos rieran.

Fausto: Ahora sí…ya no cooperare con ustedes dos si tiene que ver con algo que no sea adecuado con su tratamiento, gracias a esto, deberás estar un mes sin hacer esfuerzo físico – le dijo a Ichiro.

Ichiro: Como sea – se recostó y se tapo con la frazada hasta la cara.

Fausto: Dejémosles descansar – dijo al resto y salieron de la habitación.

Harumi: Tamao-san! – llamo – No quieres que te ayude a hacer la cena? –

Tamao: Me gustaría, señorita Harumi n.n

Nanami: Me uno también –

Pilika: Seremos cuatro entonces –

Luego ellas empezaron a reír.

Horohoro: Empezara un maratón de películas de terror ahora – dijo a Mizuki y a Kumiko – Quieren verlas con nosotros? –

Kumiko: No, gracias Horohoro-san –

Kazuo: Miedosa como siempre – le revolvió los cabellos a su hermana.

Kumiko: No soy miedosa – y piso con fuerza el pie de su hermano – Veré el maratón con ustedes – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos rieron ante esas acciones.

Yoh: Annita, no quieres ver el maratón? –

Anna: No, iré a dormir…diviértanse –luego se encerró en su habitación.

Horohoro: Estoy loco o…-decía atónito.

Ren: Anna sonrió? –dijo aun más atónito.

Yoh: Lo hizo jiji –

Hao: Tal vez el cambio en el humor de mi querida cuñada esté mejorando – dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Chocolove: Bueno, hombres y muchachas, vao abajo que ya empieza el maratón! –

Todos: Sí! – dijeron levantando sus puños.

Nuevos amigos, nuevos desafíos, nuevas emociones, nuevos viajes y nuevos enemigos…sin duda alguna, una nueva época estaba a punto de iniciar.

* * *

**Kazuo Aoyama **

**Edad: 18 **

**Altura: 1,82**

**Significado del nombre: pacífico **

**Espiritu acompañante: desconocido.**

**Medio de posesión: desconocido**

**Apariencia: Pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel y piel caucásica.**

**Nanami Tachibana**

**Edad: 17**

**Altura: 1.62**

**Significado del nombre: Siete mares.**

**Espiritu acompañante: desconocido**

**Medio de posesión: desconocido**

**Apariencia: Pelo rubio largo hasta las caderas con ondulaciones, ojos verdes y piel caucásica.**

Disculpen la tardanza! Tratare de actualizar más seguido, gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios!


	6. Capitulo seis

Capítulo 6: Acercándome

Otro día como cualquiera en la pensión, esa mañana todos se encontraban desayunando, al parecer coincidieron en despertarse todos al mismo tiempo, una semana había pasado del festival, desde entonces, muchas cosas habían cambiado en lo que era relacionamiento.

Los que más se habían integrado a los muchachos, eran Hayate y Kazuo, Ren disfrutaba mucho de un entretenido juego de damas chinas con Kazuo, mientras que Horohoro disfrutaba de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo con Hayate, aunque estos dos últimos se llevan muy bien, cuando aparecía la menor de los Usui, se podría decir que por poco no estallaba la tercera guerra mundial.

Yoh y Manta también disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de Kazuo, les gustaba escuchar de los viajes que había realizado, había ido a pocos lugares según él, pero eran de lo más interesante para esos dos.

Por otra parte, Chocolove y Hayate también se llevaban muy bien, tenían algo en común, sus chistes eran pésimos. Liserg solía hablar de literatura con Kazuo, al parecer, ambos conocían de atrás para adelante los mismos libros.

Ese par se estaba ganando la estima de todos en la pensión muy rápidamente, lastimosamente, ese no era el caso de Ichiro.

Mientras que las chicas, se llevaban de maravilla, excepto por Shirayama Mizuki, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera se había relacionado con los muchachos, nunca estaba en la pensión, salía muy temprano a la mañana y volvía muy tarde a la noche.

Ese comportamiento era muy inusual para todos, en especial para sus amigos, ya que ella nunca solía comportarse de esa manera, algunos miembros de la pensión empezaban a creer que ella tramaba algo.

…

Ren: Recuérdenme de nuevo, como es que acepte ser parte de su ridículo plan ¬¬ - pregunto a Horohoro y Hao, los tres estaban escondidos en un arbusto.

Hao: Admite que también tienes curiosidad por lo que esconde Shirayama –

Ren: Primero Kumiko y ahora Mizuki? Si que eres rápido Hao – dijo burlándose.

Hao: No tengo el mismo interés por Mizuki que por Kumiko, mejor dicho no hay interés, solo tengo curiosidad ¬¬

Vieron a la chica salir, usaba un top para entrenar color azul, un buzo gris y tenis negros, la vieron estirarse un buen rato y luego salio de la pensión trotando, la seguían bastante de cerca, aunque parecía que ella aún no se daba cuenta de que la seguían.

Mizuki: Me están siguiendo, no? – dijo muy bajo.

_\- Si quiere, me desharé de ellos – contesto una voz que, realmente, daba miedo._

Mizuki: No, lo que quisiera que me averiguaras es el motivo por el cual me siguen – contesto.

_\- A sus órdenes – contesto la voz._

La siguieron hasta el parque, el cual, estaba desolado y deshabitado a estas horas de la mañana.

Mizuki se cercioro de que no hubiera presencia alguna, aparte de la de ella y del trío que se creían espías. Cuando comprobó que estaba sola, se agacho y se remango el buzo, luego de su bolsillo, quito una pequeña navajo y prosiguió a hacerse una pequeña incisión, de la cual broto mucha sangre.

Horohoro: Pero qué demonios esta haciendo? – estaba asombrado, nunca antes había visto a una persona hacerse daño a si misma sin motivo.

Ren: Para que se lastimaría a si misma? – estaba tan asombrado como Horohoro.

Hao: _Así_ _que ese es su medio de posesión_ \- pensó.

Mizuki: Yami, concédeme tu alma – la escucharon decir y una hitodama color violeta oscuro apareció.

La hitodama, poseyó el charco de sangre que estaba en el suelo y luego fue moldeándose, hasta tomar la forma de una espada, pero también, tomo la forma de una especie de monstruo, una especie de serpiente gigante.

Observaron cómo Mizuki peleaba contra esa serpiente, la cual trataba prácticamente de arrancarle la cabeza, más que una pelea, parecía que ella estaba bailando con la serpiente.

Ren: Que hace? Y si alguien la ve…esta chica es realmente descuidada – dijo molesto.

Hao: Y por que te preocupa? –

Ren miro a Hao con una cara de 'en serio preguntas?'

Horohoro: Es buena peleando – dijo mientras veía como Mizuki mando hacia atrás a la serpiente.

Hao: Así que entrena, solo hace eso – aseguro y luego se levanto – Vámonos, ya vi lo que quería ver –

Ren: No entrena todo el día, este parque se llenara en dos horas, debe de hacer algo más –

Hao: Acaso te interesa Shirayama? – pregunto burlón.

Ren: No estoy interesado en una relación y lo sabes ¬¬

Hao: Solo decía – se rió.

45 minutos después…

La serpiente se deshizo, solo dejo una especie de miasma en el suelo y Mizuki se tiro de espaldas en el piso.

Horohoro: Si que entrena duro –

Una hitodama de color violeta se le acerco a la chica y le pregunto qué tal se encontraba, está no le contesto.

Yami: Señorita, esta sangrando mucho – escucharon que dijo la hitodama.

Mizuki: Es por la anemia, ya se detendrá – dijo bajando de nuevo su buzo.

Horohoro: Anemia? – dijo confundido.

Ren: Es una enfermedad de la sangre, se debe a una baja concentración de hemoglobina en la sangre causada por la deficiencia de hierro – explico.

Hao: Si está anémica, quiere decir que perdió mucha sangre o no se esta alimentando bien –

Ren: Eso quiere decir que ha estado usando mucho su posesión de objeto – puso su mano bajo su mentón.

Mizuki: Yami, vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer todavía – dijo levantándose como podía.

Yami: Señora…- Mizuki volteo para verla – Debería dejar de entrenar tanto y también tomar sus pastillas de hierro –

Mizuki: De que me serviría? No dejare de entrenar, tengo que estar preparada para cualquier enfrentamiento que pueda tener en el futuro – dijo seria.

Yami: Solo se lo digo por su salud, Mizuki-sama –

Mizuki: Que no te importe mi salud, Yami – dijo con frialdad para luego empezar a seguir el sendero del parque.

La hitodama la siguió, al igual que Hao, Ren y Horo.

En la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, surgían muchas dudas, como por qué entrenaba tanto? Hasta donde sabían, el torneo de shamanes finalizo, también, les llamaba la atención su curioso medio de posesión, habían visto de todo un poco en el torneo, pero nunca un shaman que usara su propia sangre como arma.

Ren: Ahora que recuerdo, Harumi dijo que no conocían el estilo de pelea de Mizuki – dijo de la nada.

Hao: Es cierto, debe ser por algo que ni siquiera les pide ayuda a sus amigos para entrenar –

Horohoro: Pensándolo, la cantidad de furyoku que usa y la cantidad de sangre, son muy altas entrenando sola, ya que tiene que darle cuerpo a su espiritu y también crear un arma –

Ren: Que otros secretos ocultas, Shirayama Mizuki – la observo durante unos segundos y luego retrocedió y se escondió.

Los otros dos no entendieron el porqué de esa acción, hasta que a Horohoro lo mordió en el tobillo una serpiente blanca, no grito, pero cayó al suelo.

Horohoro se reviso el tobillo, pero no tenía nada.

Horohoro: Pero, si yo vi que me mordía! Y también, me dolió – dijo asombrado.

Ren: Se dio cuenta de que la siguen – afirmo.

….

Mizuki estaba parada en la salida del parque, esperando a que una de sus serpientes volviera, cuando lo hizo, esta le mostro sus colmillos, estaban limpios.

Mizuki: Entonces, no es uno de ellos – agudizo la mirada y suspiro – No importa que me sigan, no son una amenaza – la hitodama que estaba encima de su hombro asintió.

_'Pero porque me siguen…' _pensó mientras caminaba y luego se detuvo en seco '_Si me vieron entrenando…no, no, fui cuidadosa, no había nadie cerca'_

Mizuki: Ocultaron su esencia – gruño.

Yami: Señorita, no se precipite –

Mizuki: Luego me encargare de eso, aún tengo cosas que hacer – luego, siguió su camino.

…..

Ren: Este comportamiento es muy sospechoso – dijo observando desde unos binoculares, quien sabe de donde los saco.

Horohoro: Esta comprando medicinas, Ren ¬¬

Ren: Para que necesita vendas y suplementos de hierro? ¬¬

Hao solo se limito a golpearse la frente, a veces el chino se pasaba.

Mizuki salio de la farmacia y tomo un atajo por un callejón, los chicos la siguieron, ellos notaron que Mizuki estaba pálida, más que de costumbre, también que estaba caminando más lento y se fijaba mucho en el suelo, como teniendo miedo de tropezar.

Mizuki: Yami, estoy mareada – susurro.

Cayó al suelo inconsciente después de decir eso, a lo que los muchachos corrieron rápidamente a ayudarla.

Ren: Debe ser por la pérdida de sangre – dijo acercándose a la cabeza de la chica.

Horohoro: Debería tener más cuidado – dijo y trato de cargarla, pero al instante recibió un puñetazo en el rostro.

Ren y Hao se quedaron atónitos al ver como Mizuki se recupero en cuestión de segundos.

Mizuki: Así que eran ustedes los que me seguían – dijo en un tono que asustaría al mismísimo diablo.

Los otros dos chicos temblaron, no pensaban que existiría una persona que sería tan intimidante como Anna enojada.

Mizuki: Con qué intención lo hacían? – se levanto y también de paso, levanto a Horohoro.

Hao: Por curiosidad, es todo – dijo restándole importancia al asunto – Podemos dejarlo pasar, no? No hablaremos de esto y tú tampoco –

Mizuki se quedo mirando a Hao, luego a Ren, que solo la miraba y luego poso su mirada en Horohoro, que se apretaba la nariz para evitar que la sangre chorreara.

Mizuki: Entendido – dijo y luego salió trotando del callejón.

Harumi: Lo siento tanto – hacia una reverencia ante Horohoro que era atendido por Fausto.

Fausto: Casi te rompe el tabique – le dijo – Se te quedaran unos moretones, pero no te preocupes, el sangrado también se detendrá en diez o quince minutos –

Harumi: Realmente lo siento por Mizuki – se agachaba cada vez más.

Horohoro: No es nada, Harumi – le sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

Hao: Shirayama Mizuki, es muy arisca, siempre es así? – pregunto a Harumi.

Harumi: Bueno, ella no es de relacionarse mucho con desconocidos, no se acerca a menos que los demás lo hagan primero –

Ichiro: Que pasa? – pregunto, llegaba a la habitación de Fausto para que este le cambiara los vendajes y se encontró con la escena de Horohoro sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su nariz, Ren recostado en la pared, Hao enfrente a Harumi y esta parecía preocupada.

Harumi: Mizuki golpeo a Horohoro – dijo rápidamente.

Ichiro: Que le hiciste? – pregunto al ainu.

Horohoro: Iba a cargarla…-

Ichiro: Con razón –

Horohoro: Espera, ella fingió un desmayo y fui a ayudarla, entonces me golpeo –

Ichiro: Fingió un desmayo? – enarco una ceja.

Ren: La estábamos siguiendo esta mañana, ya que nos preguntábamos que es lo que hace todo este tiempo tan alejada de todos – miro a Ichiro – Los dos se parecen, tú te apartas de todos, a pesar de que les estamos ofreciendo hospedaje y atención medica sin cobrarles nada –

Ichiro: No les pedimos eso, ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, y si tanto les molesta, al menos yo me retiro hoy mismo – dijo molesto y luego se fue de la habitación.

Harumi: Me disculpo también por él – volvió a hacer una reverencia.

Fausto: No te preocupes Harumi-chan, ya estamos acostumbrados al carácter de Ichiro-kun – dijo con una sonrisa el médico.

Ren: Habla por ti, ese niño malcriado es el colmo en esta pensión –

Hao y Horohoro se miraban, realmente el chino no se miraba a si mismo….

Hayate: Ustedes son suicidas?! – grito.

Ren, Hao, Horohoro, Yoh, Liserg, Kazuo y Hayate se encontraban en el patio, Yoh y Hao estaban entrenando, sostenían en sus brazos diez bolsas de arroz, debían hacerlo por veinte minutos.

Sin querer, se le escapo a Horohoro que habían seguido a Mizuki, Kazuo escupió el té que estaba bebiendo y Hayate se puso histérico en ese momento.

Yoh: Es cierto que esta mal lo que hicieron, pero no por eso serian suicidas –

Kazuo: No es por eso, Mizuki tiene un carácter muy…especial – su rostro se torno azul.

Ren: Que quieres decir con especial? –

Hayate: No le hemos preguntado a donde va por una razón, no nos incumbe, y si te metes en sus asuntos, terminaras mal parado – el pobre sudaba frio y temblaba.

Hao: Que te hizo? – le pregunto, era más que obvio que la chica le hizo algo.

Kazuo: Cuando teníamos ocho años, Hayate siguió a Mizuki hasta su casa, ya que tenía que devolverle un libro que se le había olvidado, pero Mizuki creyó que tenía otras intenciones, así que…-

Hayate: Me rompió la nariz y me colgó de cabeza en un árbol por cinco horas hasta que llego su hermana – termino de decir, mientras se ponía más pálido que un fantasma.

Ren: Qué?...-su rostro estaba de un color azul.

Liserg: Dijiste que tenían ocho años? – pregunto incrédulo y Hayate asintió.

Kazuo: Por lo menos se disculpo después y Hitomi-san te invito a cenar – le dio unas palmaditas a Hayate.

Ren: Hitomi, ese es el nombre de su hermana? – Kazuo asintió.

Yoh: La verdad que me gustaría que Mizuki también se juntara más con nosotros, me parece que deberíamos hacerla sentir más a gusto para que empiece a acercarse – dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

Kazuo: Siempre entrenan de esta manera? – pregunto al mayor de los Asakura, este solo se limito a asentir.

Yoh: Voy a acercarme a Mizuki, así ella también se acercara – dijo optimistamente.

Hayate: Sí…buena suerte –

….

Esa noche, Mizuki había llegado temprano, entiéndase, a las 10:47.

Cuando entro, vio a Yoh en la sala de estar, dormido hasta la médula, se acerco y movió su mano enfrente de él, era obvio que no despertaría, así que lo dejo ahí. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera casi le da un infarto, Ren Tao la estaba observando, se puso seria de nuevo.

Mizuki: Buenas noches, Tao-san – dijo para luego acercarse a las escaleras – Estoy muy cansada, así que por favor, le agradecería que se apartarse para dejarme pasar –

Ren: Te dejare pasar si me dices que haces todo el día fuera de la pensión –

Mizuki: Eso es algo que no le incumbe – apretó sus puños.

Ren: No confió en ti – fue directo – Tu forma de actuar es sospechosa, es por eso que quisiera saber qué es lo que haces, tal vez planeas atacarnos? –

Mizuki: Que cosas dices – se sintió muy ofendida por eso.

Ren: Somos los guerreros elementales, es más que obvio que en algún momento alguien querrá enfrentarnos para querer apoderarse de los espíritus elementales –

Mizuki: Pero yo no estoy interesada en ningún espiritu elemental, así que sus ideas son disparatadas –

Ren: Entonces contéstame, que es lo que haces –

Mizuki: Ya le he dicho que eso no le incumbe –

Ren: Si me lo dices veré si me incumbe o no –

Mizuki suspiro y se acerco a subir las escaleras, tomo bruscamente de la camisa a Ren y lo acerco a ella.

\- Escúchame bien Tao – dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo – No metas tus narices donde no te incumbe o puedes salir mal parado, entiendes? – lo soltó.

Ren miraba muy mal a la chica, esta solo miro el suelo y luego a él.

Mizuki: Déjeme pasar –

Ren: Eres muy maleducada –

Mizuki: El burro hablando de orejas…-

Ren: Como te atreves a decir eso – su tongari creció unos centímetros.

Mizuki: No estoy de humor para discutir, así que porfavor hazte a un lado – fulmino con la mirada a Ren.

Ren: Contéstame algo – la chica espero a que este siguiera – Porque ocultas tu método de posesión? Harumi nos comento que nunca entrenas con ellos –

Mizuki: Es porque no tengo dominio de mi posesión –

Ren abrió los ojos como platos, que decía esa chica? No controlaba su posesión? Noto como Mizuki desviaba la mirada .

Mizuki: Ya te conteste, déjame pasar –

Ren: Explícate mejor –

Mizuki: Ya te conteste, ahora hazte a un lado – dijo molesta.

Ren: Escúchame bien, vas a contestarme o sino no te dejo pasar, haz entendido? No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero tiene una actitud muy sospechosa que a lo mejor el idiota de Yoh deja pasar, pero yo no voy a arriesgarme a que nos ataquen, haz entendido?! – no sé dio cuenta, pero le estaba gritando a la chica.

Ella suspiro, y luego fue a embestir a Ren para que se haga a un lado, pero él la detuvo, ambos empezaron a forcejear, hasta que Ren tiro a Mizuki en el suelo, quedando encima de ella.

Mizuki: Ya déjame – le dijo prácticamente gruñéndole.

Ren: Contesta mis preguntas! – le grito.

De un momento a otro, Ren fue separado de Mizuki y recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y fue arrojado contra la pared.

Rápidamente, los que estaban durmiendo se despertaron y en cuestión de segundos se acercaron a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Vieron a Ren sobándose la mejilla, que estaba hinchada, a Mizuki en el suelo con marcas de manos en sus muñecas, y a Ichiro, que tenía una mirada de querer matar a alguien.

Anna: Que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto molesta.

Ichiro: No tengo idea de que querías hacer, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a intentarlo – dijo a Ren.

Ren: No te metas, que no es asunto tuyo –dijo como pudo, ya que al ser golpeado, sin querer se mordió la lengua.

Mizuki: Mismo te dijo yo, y aun así insististe – dijo Mizuki levantándose.

Ichiro: La próxima vez, que te vea forcejeando o siendo violento con uno de mis amigos, te mato – dijo en un tono muy amenazante, antes de subir las escaleras con Mizuki.

Liserg: Lo malo de vivir en esta pensión, es que los problemas no pueden mantenerse ocultos – dijo muy bajo a Chocolove y este solo se limito a asentir.

Luego de eso, todos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto por Ichiro y Mizuki, que estaban en el techo hablando.

Mizuki: No tenías porque golpearlo, yo puedo cuidarme sola – dijo por décima vez.

Ichiro: Nunca he peleado contigo, no puedo saber que tan fuerte eres – le respondió, el no miraba a Mizuki, estaba mirando el cielo.

Mizuki: Ya me voy a dormir, tengo que despertarme mañana temprano – se levanto y cuando iba a entrar por la ventana Ichiro le pregunto algo que casi hace que se caiga – Que cosas dices?! Yo no me siento atraída por Ren Tao – le alzo la voz y su cara se tiño de color rojo.

Ichiro: Te comportas raro, no sueles ser evasiva, de esta forma no al menos – la miro – Aparte, si otra persona, quien fuera, te hubiera acorralado de esa manera, lo habrías golpeado, pero no lo golpeaste a él –

Mizuki: Fue porque me tomo desprevenida y tu interferiste – desvió su mirada.

Ichiro: Mizuki, tienes muchos secretos –

Mizuki: Que tiene eso que ver? –

Ichiro: Que no puedes guardarte siempre todo, tarde o temprano, explotaras y le contaras todo a una persona, tengo la horrible sensación de que esa persona será Ren Tao –

Mizuki: Creo que debes irte a dormir, dices cosas incoherentes – luego entro por la ventana, dejando solo a Ichiro.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie toco el tema del incidente de la noche anterior, bajo Mizuki y todos la saludaron, Yoh se acerco a disculparse por el comportamiento de Ren y esta dijo que no era importante.

Cuando bajo Ren, todos lo miraron y también a Mizuki, Ren llevaba ropa de entrenamiento y aviso que saldría a correr.

Mizuki: Podrías esperarme? – pregunto.

Ren: Qué? – pregunto sorprendido.

Mizuki: También voy a ir a correr, pero no quiero hacerlo sola – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Ren no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Cuando ambos salieron de la pensión, empezaron a estirar, fue un largo e incomodo silencio hasta que Ren hablo.

Ren: A que se debe que quieras mi compañía? –

Mizuki: Quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de anoche – Ren la miro sorprendido – Debí haberte explicado mejor que hay cosas que no puedo contar tan a la ligera, hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no le cuento a nadie y es por algo que nadie aún sabe sobre mi medio de posesión – su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba.

Ren: Entiendo – dijo restándole importancia al asunto, luego de estirar, salieron trotando de la pensión.

El día paso rápido para esos dos, ya que lo único que hacían eran correr, trotar, hacer flexiones o abdominales todo el tiempo, se podía decir que ambos eran competitivos, ya que si Ren hacía 300 flexiones, Mizuki hacia 400, si Mizuki hacia 200 abdominales, Ren hacia 400.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se hizo de tarde, así que decidieron descansar un rato en el parque.

Mizuki: Ten – dijo dándole una botella de agua a Ren.

Ren: Yo no te pedí nada –

Mizuki: Acepta que estoy siendo amable contigo – dijo mientras que un tic molestaba a su ojo.

Ren dudo unos segundos, pero luego tomo la botella y al instante la abrió la para beber de ella.

Mizuki: No hay gente a esta hora tampoco – dijo para sí misma.

Ren: Quieres pelear? – le pregunto, Mizuki lo miro extrañada – Una pelea de entrenamiento –

Mizuki: No – dijo seria.

Ren: Tienes miedo de que te gane? – dijo altanero.

Mizuki: Te he dicho que no se controlar muy bien mi posesión – subió sus rodillas al banco y las abrazo.

Ren: Explica eso –

Mizuki suspiro.

Mizuki: Por un momento parece que tengo todo bajo control, pero de la nada, mi vista se nubla, luego siento que no estoy pisando tierra y que estoy cayendo –

Ren: Así que es eso –

Mizuki: La última vez que me paso eso, desperté tres días después y tuve fiebre una semana –

Ren: Es por eso que entrenas aparte – ella asintió.

Mizuki: Que raro es esto – dijo en voz baja.

Ren: Que cosa?- aun así, la escucho.

Mizuki: Hablar contigo – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Ren: Por? –

Mizuki: Es raro que me acerque primero a una persona, pero se podría decir, que me siento cómoda contigo –

Ren: Tu me caes algo bien –

Mizuki: Algo? –

Ren: No presiones tu suerte, niña ¬¬

Mizuki empezó a reír y Ren solo sonrió altanero.

Mizuki: Volvamos a la pensión, tengo hambre –

Ren: Hay un puesto de soba por aquí cerca, te gusta la soba? –

Mizuki: Sí, pero no tengo dinero conmigo –

Ren: Pagare por ti y me lo devuelves en la pensión – Mizuki asintió ante ese trato.

Cenaron, pero no hablaron más, a pesar de estar en silencio todo el tiempo, no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio extraño, un silencio cálido.

_'Así que esto se siente cuando te acercas por primera vez a alguien, y no se acercan a ti ' _pensó Mizuki mientras caminaba de vuelta a la pensión, observaba de vez a cuando a Ren por el rabillo del ojo.

_'Me gusta tu compañía Tao Ren, me gusta' _

De lejos, una hitodama violeta miraba la escena, se sintió feliz, de que por primera vez, Mizuki estuviera socializando por su cuenta.

**'Hitomi-sama, estaría orgullosa de usted' –**resonó la voz de Yami.

* * *

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar T.T

Y tardare más en actualizar, porque la próxima semana empiezo con exámenes, exposiciones, entrega de trabajos prácticos y quiero que sean ya vacaciones T.T

Ojala que pase todo, les deseo éxitos queridos lectores en todo y ojala me deseen éxitos a mí.

Me encantarían que dejaran sus opiniones sobre la historia por favor, acepto toda clase de crítica constructiva

**Ficha de Personaje**

**Mizuki Shirayama**

**Edad: 17**

**Altura: 1,60**

**Significado del nombre: Bella Luna**

**Espiritu acompañante: Yami, serpiente _**Dendroaspis polylepis**_**

**Medio de posesión: Su propia sangre**

**Apariencia: Pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, pálida y ojos grises**

Nos leeremos pronto!


	7. Capitulo siete

Capitulo 7: Un problema oculto, la familia Okaminari entra a escena (parte 1)

**_''_****_Una gran carga lleva un dolor enorme, un esfuerzo inmenso y una valentía infinita''- Aiko Ishinomori _**

'AAAUUUCH' ese sonido resonó en toda la pensión.

Fausto: Ya te lo dije, si no te quedas quieto no podre quitarte todas las vendas – dijo el paciente medico, que a pesar de que sonreía, era molestado por un tic en su ceja.

Ichiro se removía, lo que dificultaba que Fausto pudiera quitarle las vendas. Las heridas ya habían sanado, ya que un mes ya había pasado desde el incidente entre él y Hayate, pero aún tenía hematomas que le molestaban mucho.

Hayate: Ichiro, cuando te volviste tan llorón? – pregunto con sorna.

Ichiro: Voy a…auch – se quejo, ya que Fausto le estaba quitando las últimas vendas.

Fausto: Solo espera…listo –

Ichiro se levanto y se puso su remera, luego salio de la habitación.

Hayate: Gracias por toda su paciencia y amabilidad, Fausto-sensei – le dio la mano a Fausto y este la estrecho.

Fausto: No fue nada, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedírmela –

Hayate: Nos veremos pronto – dijo, tomo su katana y salio de la habitación.

Al estar Ichiro y Hayate en buenas condiciones, decidieron que ya volverían al hotel y ya no se quedarían en la pensión. Así que esa mañana empezaron a guardar las pocas cosas que habían traído con ellos, para volver al Tengoku.

Harumi: Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – hizo una reverencia ante Yoh y Anna.

Anna: Como digas, este es la cuenta – le extendió un papel con precios exagerados.

Yoh: Jijiji, son bienvenidos cuando quieran – le sonrió – Ya no hace falta tanta formalidad –

Harumi: Realmente, también me parece innecesaria, pero es solo para mostrarles respeto y agradecimiento – explico y luego le entrego el dinero a Anna.

Nanami: Haru-chan, vámonos! – grito desde el piso de abajo y luego miro a Liserg – Entonces, no estás enojado? –

Liserg: Por supuesto que no, podemos ir mañana si quieres –

Kumiko: A donde irán? – dijo metiéndose entre esos dos, lo que hizo que se sobresaltaran.

Nanami: Kumiko -.-

Liserg: Solo a dar una vuelta por el parque y Nanami me enseñaría a…andar en bicicleta – desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Kumiko: No sabes andar en bicicleta? – dijo asombrada.

Nanami: Que yo sepa, tu tampoco sabes andar en una ¬¬

Kumiko: Pero es diferente eso, a mi no me gustan las bicicletas – se cruzo de brazos.

Kazuo: Porque no sabes andar en una –

Kumiko: Nadie te llamo – dijo molesta.

Liserg: Esta escena me es familiar – dijo pensativo a Nanami.

Horohoro: Y no sabes cocinar! – grito, mientras salía de la cocina. Una sartén salio volando y le dio en la cabeza.

Pilika: Cocina tu propio almuerzo si sabes hacerlo mejor! – se la escuchaba muy enfurecida.

Nanami: Porque será…- contesto a Liserg, mientras que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

Yoh: Seguros que no quieren que los acompañemos hasta el hotel? – pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras, iba seguido por Anna y Harumi.

Harumi: Ya le dije que no es necesario – dijo.

Kazuo: Gracias por todo – dijo a Yoh y a Anna.

En ese momento, se escucho un teléfono y todos buscaban el dichoso aparato, ya que sonaba muy fuerte.

Harumi: Lo siento, es mío – dijo y luego atendió – Moshi-moshi? –

**\- Un mes, ese era el tiempo que tenía que pasar para que respondieras mi llamado?- ** lloriqueo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Harumi: Gomen…otô-san – una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

Hayate: Ya decía yo que el viejo estaba muy tranquilo – por ese comentario recibió un codazo por parte de Mizuki.

Harumi: Que si se qué fecha es hoy? – dijo alarmada y miro a sus viejos amigos desesperada, que les decían – Claro que la sé, 25 de abril –

**\- Exactamente, y que se celebra en esta fecha? – **

Harumi: Em…que es viernes? – dijo casi en broma.

**\- Lo has vuelto a olvidar- suspiro – Hoy, hace quince años, que inaugure mi primer hotel en Okinawa – explico.**

Harumi: El primero de muchos –

Manta: Es cierto – dijo y todos lo miraron – Hoy es la cena por los quince años de la cadena hotelera 'Tengoku', mi padre recibió una invitación hace una semana para la cena que se hará por su aniversario – explico.

Harumi: Así que, este año la cena de aniversario será en Tokio? – luego empezó a sudar frío – Entonces, estás en el ascensor yendo a mi habitación? –

Al decir esto, Mizuki, Nanami, Hayate, Kumiko, Kazuo e Ichiro se volvieron piedras.

Harumi: Preocupada? Yo? Son cosas tuyas otô-san – fingió una seca risa – No…en realidad, no estamos en el hotel ahora, estamos en…en….en el parque! Sí, salimos a tomar aire fresco – rió nerviosamente – Si ya vamos en seguida – luego colgó.

Hayate: Si tu padre le dice a mi tía que volví a pelear con Ichiro…-se puso más pálido que un fantasma al decir eso.

Yoh: Tu tía? O.o-

Kumiko: El vive con su tía ya que sus padres están trabajando en el extranjero – explico.

Harumi: Yo no le diré a mi padre que peleaste con Ichiro –

Ichiro: Que quería? – pregunto.

Harumi: Quería que estuviéramos presentes en la cena que hoy se hará por el aniversario del Tengoku –

Mizuki: Todos? – Harumi asintió.

Harumi: Ustedes también están invitados – dijo mirando a Yoh, Anna, Manta, Liserg y Horohoro.

Yoh: Qué? – pregunto sorprendido.

Harumi: Considérenlo una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, también, por todos los divertidos recuerdos que ahora tenemos –

Anna: Sería un honor aceptar la invitación – dijo rápidamente – La cena es de tenida elegante? – Harumi asintió – Yoh, después tenemos que alquilar un traje y tendrás que comprarme un vestido nuevo –

Todos los presentes cayeron de espaldas.

Nanami: Bueno, nos veremos esta noche – dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Sería un corto 'hasta luego', después de todo, esa noche volverían a verse.

...

En un sucio cuarto de motel, tres personas estaban encima de la mesa, mirando un plano interno del 'Tengoku'

\- Entonces, Yukiko interceptara a Shirayama y a Asahara, Hotaru podrá deshacerse de los hermanos Aoyama y yo me encargare de Shinozuka –

Yukiko: Te olvidas de Hayate Yu y Tachibana –

La mujer que hablo, era la misma que había hecho de pitonisa en el festival, y le había hecho las predicciones a Pilika, Tamao y Ichiro.

\- Hayate ira corriendo a ayudar a los hermanos – dijo un hombre de aparentemente 27 años, de pelo negro azulado, sus ojos eran negros y tenía barba, su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro, botas marrones y una remera camuflada al estilo militar.

\- Hotaru, estoy más que seguro que Tachibana irá a atacarte en cuanto te vea, después de todo, ese rencor por lo que le hiciste a su madre no desaparecerá – dijo la misma persona que hablo primera, era un hombre, ya de unos 48 años, su pelo negro tenía algunas canas y sus ojos eran de color morado, vestía formalmente.

Yukiko: Tus planes nunca fallan Makoto, así que creo que hoy por fin eliminaremos a Shinozuka Harumi y a Shinozuka Hiromu – una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro.

Hotaru: Todo depende de si cada uno de ellos hace lo que nosotros pensamos que harán –

Makoto: Luego de matarlos, que haremos? –

Yukiko: Déjame matar a Ichiro Asahara! – dijo entusiasmada.

Hotaru: Que obsesión tienes por ese muchacho?- dijo mientras que una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

Yukiko: No es ninguna obsesión – le gruño – Solo quiero escuchar como grita cuando le arranque su cuero cabelludo – dijo sonriendo.

Makoto: En parte es bueno haberte traído, tienes buenas ideas de tortura…- la miro serio luego – Pero si por uno de tus jueguitos nuestro plan fracasa, date por muerta Yukiko-

Yukiko: Que cruel eres, Makoto, pero no fracasara, así que dame permiso para matar a Asahara – dijo juntando sus manos como si suplicara.

Makoto: Luego limpiaras el desastre que hagas al hacerlo – dijo aceptando.

El grito de felicidad de Yukiko se escucho hasta la calle, Hotaru solo tembló, aunque no lo admitiera, a veces le tenía miedo a su compañera, porque después de todo, era la personificación de la locura y el sadismo.

5 horas más tarde…

Tamao: Están seguras de lo que hacen? – pregunto temerosa a Pilika y Anna.

Anna: Eso solo fijador de cabello – dijo mientras se lo ponía a Tamao.

Pilika: Tenemos que estar bonitas está noche, ojala Hayate me invite a bailar – dijo soñadora y rodeada de corazones.

Anna: Ya esta – dijo soltando el cabello de Tamao.

Tamao se giro para verse en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver que la mujer en el espejo estaba hermosa, no le entraba a la cabeza que esa era ella.

Su cabello estaba semi-recogido en un peinado no muy alto, en la puntas de su cabello tenía bucles.

Pilika: Ahora te maquillamos, te pones el vestido, los tacones y listo! –enumero cada cosa con sus dedos.

Anna: Bueno, ahora es mi turno – prácticamente echó a Tamao de la silla para poder sentarse.

Pilika: Un recogido le irá bien, Anna-san – sugirió antes de empezar a peinarla.

Mientras tanto, abajo, Yoh y Manta volvían con varias bolsas a cuestas, cayeron muertos cuando las dejaron en el piso.

Liserg: Le compraron todo esto a Anna, Pilika y Tamao? – pregunto atónito.

Ren: Manta, creo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero Anna se aprovecha de tu dinero ¬¬

Manta: Ya me di cuenta, pero si me niego va a golpearme – un gota de sudor recorrió la frente del rubio.

Horohoro: Que le compraron a mi hermana? - pregunto mientras revisaba las bolsas – Espero que no hayan escogido nada muy corto o escotado –

Hao: Desde cuando te importa que usara Pilika? – enarco una ceja.

Ren: Desde que el acosador, violador y no sé que más según Horohoro, Hayate Yu, apareció – dijo burlándose.

Horohoro: Ese chico no me trae buena espina – dijo con un aura negra rodeándolo.

Yoh: Horohoro creo que estás exagerando – una gota de sudor cayo de su frente.

Horohoro: Me gusta este – dijo extendiendo un vestido de corte princesa y largo, muy largo.

Ren: Es muy largo, no crees? –

Horohoro: Quieres ver las piernas de mi hermana, chino cochino ¬¬

Ren: A quién llamas cochino, Bobohoro? –

Iban a iniciar una pelea, cuando Liserg y Chocolove atajaron a Horohoro, mientras que Hao y Manta atajaban a Ren.

Yoh: Iré a llevarle esto a Anna – dijo mientras huía de la situación.

Hao: Cobarde!- le grito.

Luego de dos horas de discusiones por cualquier cosa entre Horohoro y Ren, Anna bajo, se quedaron maravillados al verla, su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete y usaba una diadema de diamantes falsos, su vestido era de color negro de tirantes, con un escote corazón, usaba un cinto rojo.

Se acerco delicadamente a Ren y Horohoro, les dio una zurra, luego volvió a subir y advirtió que no quería que nadie más hiciera ruido.

Los muchachos en eso vieron la hora, las 19:32, de seguro la cena empezaría a las 20:00, así que fueron corriendo a la ducha, ya que se les hacía un poco tarde.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del Tengoku, Ichiro Asahara libraba la batalla más encarnizada y difícil que había tenido que pelear hasta ahora, contra una corbata.

Ichiro: Como demonios Kazuo anuda esto…-trataba de hacer un nudo, pero no sabía en qué momento, termino atrapado entre la corbata.

\- Problemas para vestirte a esta edad? – escucho detrás suyo una voz conocida y volteo.

Ichiro: Tsk, que quieres decir con eso jî-chan – dijo mientras trataba de no sonreír.

\- Ven, tu abuelo va hacerte ese nudo – dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Ichiro se acerco a su abuelo, un hombre ya de 62 años, su pelo completamente blanco hacían sobresaltar aún más sus ojos azules.

Kaito: Ya esta – dijo soltando a su nieto.

Ichiro: Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba su saco y se lo ponía.

Kaito: Hace calor como para que uses el saco –

Ichiro: Sin el saco no es elegante, según Kazuo –

Kaito: Y lamentablemente tiene razón, vas a rostizarte con ese saco – dijo burlón.

Ichiro: Y la abuela? – pregunto mientras buscaba su celular.

Kaito: Esta en la habitación preparándose, ya sabes que las mujeres tardan demasiado –negaba con su cabeza.

Ichiro: Aquí esta – guardo su celular en el bolsillo, luego miro a su abuelo – No vas a ir a la cena? –

Kaito: Nop – negaba con la cabeza.

Ichiro: Entonces a que viniste? –

Kaito se cruzo de brazos.

Kaito: Niño malagradecido, un mes, sabes lo que es un mes?! Tu pobre abuela ha estado muy preocupada ya que la última vez que hablaron tu habías tenido una pelea con Hayate, luego no te dignaste más a llamarnos – desvió la mirada y fingió secarse una lágrima – Pero que nieto más desconsiderado tengo –

Ichiro: Lo siento mucho, estaba con otras cosas – dijo restándole importancia.

Kaito: Una chica? – pregunto.

Ichiro: No –

Kaito: Ya le dijiste a Nanami que la quieres? – esa pregunta lo tomo por desprevenido, lo que causo que se sonrojara al extremo – Eso es un no, por lo que veo –

Ichiro: Estamos bien así, solo como amigos –dijo rápidamente.

Kaito: Ay, ay, ay nieto mío, de vez en cuando es bueno arriesgarse – dijo acercándose y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Ichiro: Como fue que te 'arriésgate' con la abuela? –

Kaito: Tu abuela…- hizo una mueca – Acepto salir conmigo la decimo octava vez que se lo pedí –a Ichiro casi se le cae la mandíbula – Como lo oyes, fui rechazado diecisiete veces –

Ichiro: No te desanimaba que no aceptara? –

Kaito: No, me motivaba más aún, si persistía lo lograría y lo sabía – levanto su brazo para mostrar sus 'músculos', pero solo se vio piel flácida.

Ichiro: Entonces, la clave es persistencia – dijo asintiendo.

Kaito: Y paciencia, mucha paciencia nieto mío – dijo asintiendo también, luego se acerco y empezó a peinar con sus manos a Ichiro – Aunque algunas veces, debes saber cuándo rendirte para saber que llegara algo mejor - Ichiro iba decir algo, pero esté lo corto – No te digo que te rindas, solo que, si te das cuenta de que hay algo mejor y que crees que es lo indicado, ve por ello y no lo dejes pasar, recuerda que podemos perder el sol contando las estrellas –

Ichiro: Y como por ejemplo voy a saber qué es lo indicado? – se alejo un poco de su abuelo – Como sé que Nanami no es la indicada? –

Kaito: Ay, ay, ay nieto mío, ojala siga vivo para conocer a la que será tu novia y luego esposa – dijo riendo mientras miraba el piso – No sabes cuando llega la indicada realmente, la felicidad viaja de incognito, una vez que ha pasado, sabemos de ella – se acerco y le acomodo el cuello de su camisa – Tráeme unos aperitivos de cangrejo a mí y a tu abuela, habitación 346, estaremos despiertos hasta que nos traigas la cena - dijo y luego se dirigió a la puerta – Disfruta y conquista muchas señoritas – le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Ichiro: Una vez que ha pasado, sabemos de ella – dijo pensativo – La edad te está afectando el coco jî-chan – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el gran salón del hotel, la recepción estaba lista y los invitados ya estaban llegando. Una bella señorita francesa, de 16 años tomaba un té de rosa mosqueta que le habían preparado especialmente.

\- Marco, la recepción de este año es mucho más colorida – dijo observando con sus hermosos ojos rojos, las guirnaldas y luego los centros de mesa, efectivamente, orquídeas, margaritas, rosas, sakuras, girasoles y otras flores decoraban el lugar.

Marco: Efectivamente señorita, aún no le apetece nada para comer? – pregunto.

\- Estoy bien así – dijo sonriendo.

Marco: Me alegra que al fin podamos asistir a una cena aniversario del Tengoku, después de todo, hace dos años que es una de las empresas que más dona a la fundación – dijo sonriendo.

\- Al fin, conoceré a la hija de Hiromu-san, ojala podamos llevarnos muy bien – dijo juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar y sonriendo.

Un mozo se acerco en ese momento.

Mozo: Disculpe señorita…-se quedo estático, se había olvidado de su nombre.

\- Jeanne, Jeanne Maiden –

Mozo: Señorita Maiden, lamento mucho esto, pero ha habido un error, su meza esta por allá, a lado de la mesa Oyamada – hizo una reverencia.

Jeanne: Oh, no se preocupe, nos trasladaremos a esa mesa ahora mismo – dijo amablemente.

Liserg: Este edificio realmente es asombroso, no me canso de verlo – dijo maravillado cuando llegaron al Tengoku.

Era un edificio que constaba con 50 pisos, en cada piso había como 30 habitaciones, bastantes amplias, con cocina, baño, sala de estar y dos habitaciones, eran parecidas a un pequeño departamento.

Por afuera el estilo clásico predominaba, pero al entrar a la recepción, se podía sentir el choque del modernismo.

Manta: Estamos invitados a la cena aniversario – dijo cuando se acerco a la recepcionista – Me podría decir donde esta el gran salón? –

Recepcionista: Afuera, a lado de la piscina joven Oyamada – dijo después de leer a quién estaba dirigida la invitación.

Hao: Podría caminar más rápido? – dijo molesto a las chicas.

Pilika: A una dama no se le apresura, se le espera – dijo mientras entraba del brazo de su hermano, ya que le dificultaba un poco caminar con tacones.

Pilika usaba un vestido topless corto, de color azul claro con algunos detalles en encaje dorado, su cabello lo tenía suelto y lacio, pero en la frente era adornado por una diadema de trenzas, su maquillaje era muy ligero.

Hao: Yo no veo a ninguna dama – sintió detrás de él a una fuerte presencia crecer – Aparte de mi linda cuñadita –

Chocolove: Ten cuidado rosadita o vas a caer – advirtió mientras sostenía a Tamao y evitaba por cuarta vez que está cayera.

Tamao: Gracias de nuevo, joven Chocolove – agradeció mientras trataba de no ruborizarse.

Tamao usaba un vestido de corte princesa pero corto, era de color marfil y tenía detalles en rosado, unas delicadas flores, ella no se había maquillado, los tacones le molestaban demasiado y ya quería sacárselos.

Los muchachos, estaban bien arreglados, bueno algunos, Manta, Ren y Liserg iban bien vestidos y peinados, Horohoro no llevaba corbata y tenía su típico look despeinado, Hao tampoco llevaba corbata y su saco no lo tenía puesto, pero lo llevaba sobre su hombro, mientras que Yoh y Chocolove iban bien vestidos, pero el primero estaba despeinado y el segundo usaba sus gafas oscuras aunque eso iba fuera de la vestimenta, que podía hacer?

Se dirigieron al gran salón, en ningún momento dejaban de maravillarse por la estructura del lugar, ya que solo la conocían por fuera.

\- Su nombre? – pregunto un de los guardias cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Manta: Oyamada Manta, hijo de Mansumi Oyamada, vengo en su lugar – explico.

\- Si, noto el parecido – dijo mientras punteaba el nombre, luego miro a Yoh – Su nombre?

Yoh: Eh?...Yoh Asakura –

El guardia buscaba el nombre en la lista, pero no lo encontraba, estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera, cuando Harumi apareció.

Harumi: Están conmigo, no se preocupe - dijo apareciendo detrás del guardia.

\- Todos ellos? – Harumi asintió – Pasen – le dijo a Yoh y a los demás.

Al pasar todos quedaron maravillados, el lugar estaba decorado por todo tipo de flores, aunque predominaban las sakuras, los diferentes colores maravillaban a cualquiera, observaron una larga mesa de diferente tipos de finos aperitivos y una barra de tragos, obviamente para mayores de edad.

Harumi: Me alegro que hayan venido en serio – dijo muy radiante, se la notaba muy feliz.

Harumi tenía su pelo alisado en esta ocasión, no sus típicos rulos, usaba un vestido verde agua estilo péplum y unos tacones.

Horohoro: Harumi estás hermosa – ese comentario hizo que Harumi se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo.

Harumi: Gracias Horohoro, tu también estas muy apuesto – dijo sonriendole, esto causo también un sonrojo en el ainu – Todos están muy apuestos y las chicas, están muy hermosas –

Manta: Gracias Harumi, sabes de casualidad donde esta nuestra mesa? –

Harumi: Sí, vengan – dijo llevándolos a la mesa.

Estaba cerca de la barra de tragos y de la mesa de aperitivos, un lugar estratégico para el glotón de Horohoro y el alcohólico de Hao.

Anna: Quiero que se comporten – dijo apenas se sentaron.

Lo dijo con tanta frialdad y seriedad, que causo un escalofrió en todos los presentes, hasta en Harumi.

Harumi: Regresare cuando pueda con ustedes, tengo que recibir a los invitados – explico.

Yoh: No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo.

Harumi se fue, en menos de un segundo el mozo que los atendería llego, todos ordenaron ya sus bebidas y algunos aperitivos.

Anna: Lo que es capaz de conseguir el dinero – dijo mientras examinaba una de las copas de cristal.

Yoh solo rió ante eso, los demás ignoraron a Anna ya que estaban embobados con la decoración.

El mozo no tardo en traer las bebidas, mientras que Hao disfrutaba de su bebida, vio a su costado y casi escupió lo que había bebido.

Yoh: Que te pasa? – pregunto preocupado.

Anna: Dije que se comportaran – dijo molesta.

Hao: A-Allá – dijo señalando a su izquierda.

Todos miraron al punto donde Hao señalaba, vieron que una señorita de cabellos plateados estaba de espaldas escogiendo algunos aperitivos.

Ren: Que tiene esa chica? – enarco una ceja.

Hao: Mírala bien – dijo sin salir de su asombro.

En ese justo momento, ella se volteo y más de uno la reconoció.

\- LA DONCELLA DE HIERRO! – dijeron al unisonó, ella los escucho y les sonrió y los saludo, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Hao: Que demonios hace ella aquí? –

Ren: Le tienes miedo, Hao? – pregunto burlándose.

Hao: Claro que no ¬¬

Pilika: Allá viene –

Hao: Qué O.O – dijo sobresaltándose.

Jeanne: Que bueno volvernos a encontrar en un ambiente tan agradable – dijo cuando llego hasta ellos.

Yoh: Es un gusto volverla a ver, doncella – Jeanne negó con la cabeza.

Jeanne: No me diga doncella, porfavor, eso ya ha quedado atrás – dijo y luego miro a Hao – Tanto tiempo ^-^ -

Hao: Si…ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo sin darle importancia.

Yoh: Quieres sentarte un rato a charlar con nosotros? – pregunto, Hao lo miro como si quisiera matarlo.

Jeanne: Pero si no hay ninguna silla disponible – miro a su alrededor, luego Marco le trajo una silla que había tomado de otra mesa – Luego la devolvemos – le dijo, este asintió.

Anna: Que raro encontrarte en un lugar así – luego le dio un sorbo a su cóctel de frutas, sin alcohol.

Jeanne: Bueno, Hiromu Shinozuka es uno de mis socios – dijo y casi todos dijeron 'QUE!?'

Manta: Podrías explicar eso? –fue el único que pregunto con propiedad.

Jeanne: Bueno, unos meses después de terminar el torneo, me pregunte qué era lo que realmente Dios deseaba para mí – Hao rodo los ojos al escuchar eso – Un día mientras paseaba por los alrededores del monasterio en el que vivía, vi a unos niños jugando, pude notar que esos niños eran de escasos recursos, eran muy pequeños y estaban desnutridos, entonces los llame y les invite a merendar, ellos me comentaron que tenían varios hermanitos que estaban en peores condiciones que ellos – dijo con tristeza al recordar el hecho – Entonces, decidí que mi misión, sería ayudar a esos niños, a esas familias de escasos recursos, después de todo, yo tenía de sobra – explico.

Marco: En ese momento empezamos con el proyecto 'X-Charity' –

Yoh: 'X-Charity'? – pregunto extrañado.

Jeanne: Un grupo caritativo, cada año hacemos colectas, ferias de comida, venta de artículos usados y el dinero va a varias familias de escasos recursos, el cual, utilizamos para construirles una vivienda propia y que tengan accesibilidad a estudios, seguro médico y oportunidades laborales –

Liserg: Eso es impresionante, donc…digo Jeanne -

Jeanne: Que hay de ti Liserg? Mejor dicho, que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo desde que termino el torneo? –

Todos se quedaron pensativos en ese momento…habían hecho algo? Bueno, respiraban todos los días, pero hasta el momento no tenían ningún proyecto para el futuro, eso afecto a Yoh, Hao, Horohoro, Manta y Chocolove, ya que ese era su último año de colegio, que tenía eso que ver? Tendrían que saber, en unos meses, que realmente querían para su futuro.

Jeanne: Pregunto algo malo? – dijo preocupada.

Manta: No has preguntado nada malo, Jeanne-san, solo que realmente ninguno de nosotros ha hecho algo de gran relevancia como lo ha hecho usted – dijo apenado.

Jeanne: No se preocupen, ya pronto sabrán cual es la finalidad de su existencia – dijo sonriendo.

Ren: Crees que la finalidad de la tuya es ayudar a las personas? – pregunto incrédulo.

Jeanne: En parte, lo es, pero no es lo único que debo hacer – dijo sonriente.

Ren: Lo otro que es? – ella se encogió de hombros.

Jeanne: Aún no lo sé, pero no me apresuro a averiguarlo, las cosas se darán a conocer cuando tengan que hacerlo –

Marco: Liserg, nos alegra mucho verte, haz crecido mucho – dijo mientras recordaba con nostalgia el niño que era antes.

Liserg: Me alegra mucho también volverlos a ver –

Jeanne: Que tal han estado todos? – pregunto.

Yoh: Hemos estado bien –

Horohoro: Con inconvenientes de vez en cuando, pero nada que no podamos superar – esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Jeanne: Que suerte –

Anna: Que haces aquí? Nos explicaste en parte, pero no has terminado – dijo mientras terminaba de tomar su cóctel.

Jeanne: Es cierto, verán, al comienzo necesitaba también el apoyo de otras empresas para respaldar el proyecto, muchas se negaron, pero la primera en aceptar y apoyarnos desde entonces, ha sido la cadena de hoteles 'Tengoku', cada año, Hiromu Shinozuka hace una donación de 1,000,000,000,000 yenes, eso ayuda mucho a varias familias - los otros se quedaron asombrados al escuchar semejante cifra.

Manta: Hiromu Shinozuka es uno de los hombres más poderosos en Japón, no me sorprende que done tal semejante cantidad y le sobre aún para expandirse – comento.

Jeanne: Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto.

Yoh: Harumi es nuestra amiga y nos invito –

Jeanne: Conocen a la hija de Hiromu? – Yoh asintió – Yo aún no he podido conocerla, espero que nos podamos llevar bien – junto ambas manos como si fuera a rezar.

Horohoro: Harumi es muy amable y dulce, de seguro que se llevaran muy bien ^-^

El tiempo pasó, hablaron de cualquier otra trivialidad, desde como Hao llego a la pensión, hasta como habían conocido a Harumi y a los demás. Se pusieron al día, hasta que en un momento, se escucho el sonido de la interferencia de un micrófono, lo que hizo que muchos se taparan los oídos.

-Gomen, gomen…no era mi intención hacer eso – escucharon decir a una voz masculina, cuando miraron, vieron a un hombre de unos 41 años, usaba traje y una corbata plateada con rayas azules, su cabello era de color castaño y tenía algunas canas, sus ojos eran de color miel, se notaban algunas marcas de la edad en su rostro, también debían deberse al estrés – Me alegra mucho que puedan acompañarme en esta noche tan especial, que es el aniversario de mi empresa –

Ren: Así que él es el famoso Hiromu Shinozuka – comento.

Hiromu: Espero que esta noche sea memorable para todos los presentes, también quiero hacer mención, que por primera vez, nos acompaña la cabeza del grupo caritativo 'X-Charity', la joven señorita, Jeanne Maiden – al decir esto, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Liserg: Parece que el señor Shinozuka te tiene mucha estima- le susurro a la ex-doncella.

Jeanne solo se limito a asentir y a seguir prestando atención a todo lo que Hiromu decía; Después de los agradecimientos, publicidades que debía hacer, deseo a todos una buena velada y prometió de nuevo, que sería memorable y sí que lo sería…

….

La cena estaba siendo servida, cuando vieron a Harumi acercarse hasta su mesa.

Yoh: Harumi, ya vendrás a cenar con nosotros? ^-^

Harumi: Si, lo siento, los hice esperar mucho pero debía saludar a unos socios de papá – se disculpo.

Horohoro: No te preocupes, entendemos -

Hao: Bueno, pidamos ya el primer plato, me muero de hambre – dijo frotándose el estomago.

Harumi: Sí! – dijo sentándose por primera vez en la noche y llamo al camarero, que al instante fue junto a ellos.

Liserg: Oye Harumi, donde están Nanami, Kazuo, Kumiko y los demás? O.o

Hao: Preguntando por tu novia – dijo burlón.

Liserg: Pregunte por todos y Nanami no es mi novia ¬¬

Harumi: Ellos están dispersados, pronto deben de venir, después de todo, Ichiro, Hayate y Kazuo no son muy amables que digamos con hambre –

Y como si los hubiera invocado, ese trío apareció.

Hayate: Pareces decente, hombre de las nieves – dijo a Horohoro.

Horohoro: Y tu no pareces un pervertido ¬¬

Kazuo: No vayan a empezar porfavor – una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

Luego, ellos se sentaron, tuvieron una tranquila conversación hasta que Harumi pregunto a Ichiro porque sus abuelos no estaban alli, el solo contesto que ya los conocía y que sabía bien que no le gustaban este tipo de eventos.

Liserg: Ichiro, por si acaso, nos sabes donde esta Nanami? –

Ichiro miro muy mal en ese momento al ingles, tal vez los demás no lo notaron, pero Liserg y Hao se dieron cuenta de eso.

Ichiro: No lo sé – contesto secamente.

Hayate: Esta afuera, sentada cerca de la fuente, ceno hace un rato ya, así que salio a tomar aire fresco – contesto.

Si las miradas matasen, Hayate hubiera estado enterrado a 200 metros bajo tierra en ese momento.

Hayate: MALDICION PERO QUE …- grito repentinamente a Ichiro, pero se calló al ver como este lo miraba.

Tamao: Sucede algo malo, Hayate-san? O.o –

Hayate: Nada, nada, me golpee con una de las patas de la mesa – contesto rápidamente, para luego seguir comiendo su gratín de cangrejo.

Liserg: Muchas gracias por la comida, si me disculpan, iré a recorrer los alrededores – dijo y se levanto de la mesa.

_'__Le sucede algo malo a Ichiro? La forma en que me miraba…'_pensaba el joven ingles, le dio un escalofrió mientras caminaba hacia al patio.

Al salir, decidió buscar a Nanami, después de todo, ellos se verían esta noche, o eso había dicho Nanami.

La estuvo buscando un buen rato, ya que después de todo, no conocía el lugar, así que decidió dar unas vueltas para admirarlo, después de todo el hotel no se llamaba 'Tengoku' porque sí.

Se quedo embobado mirando los cerezos que empezaban a florecer debido a la época en la que se encontraban, los rosales, cuyos pimpollos empezaban a abrirse; una suave brisa paso, lo que atrajo el aroma de las flores, Liserg pudo disfrutarlo por unos instantes. Se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca y miro el cielo, ahí su mente empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Nanami en esas cortas tres semanas, mejor dicho, en ese corto mes.

El patinaje había sido un buen comienzo, luego de eso, fueron a una maratón de películas basadas en los libros de Sherlock Holmes, después, él la había llevado a un día de campo (obviamente, sin que los demás lo supieran), ese día ella le había enseñado a batear, así es, Nanami era muy buena en los deportes y eso él podría corroborarlo.

También recordó que en las noches que él no podía conciliar el sueño, bajaba a la cocina y se encontraba con ella, sus charlas sobre cualquier trivialidad duraban entr horas, eso no le daba sueño, le daba aun más energía.

Muchos otros recuerdos que habían coleccionado le vinieron a la mente, se dio cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por Nanami, era más del que se siente hacia una amiga.

\- Hola extraño – escucho una voz detrás suyo, que lo quito de sus pensamientos.

Liserg volteo y se encontró con Nanami, que oportuno.

Liserg: Hola…estás hermosa – dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Nanami llevaba su pelo recogido en un rodete, dos mechones caían a los costados de sus mejillas, usaba un delicado vestido, ajustado en el corsé y suelto en la falda de color rosa pálido, unos tacones blancos y llevaba puesto un collar de plata.

Nanami: Gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal –dijo y luego sacudió el polvo del hombro de él, aunque en realidad no tenía nada.

Liserg: Tu padre está aquí? – pregunto, después de todo, el era el jefe de marketing del Tengoku.

Nanami: No pudo venir, tenía que quedarse a hacerse unos estudios – dijo mirando el suelo preocupada.

Liserg: Aún no saben que tiene? – pregunto asombrado.

El padre de Nanami, Issei Tachibana, era un hombre ya de edad por así decirse, hace tiempo que había conocido al padre de Harumi, ya que, Issei había sido el profesor de estadística de Hiromu en la universidad, la relación de alumno y profesor llego a más allá y se hicieron amigos, los mejores, casi hermanos.

Nanami le había comentado a Liserg, que antes de que ella emprendiera su viaje a Tokio, su padre sufría constantes dolores de pecho y mareos, también, ella le comento que hace una semana había sufrido un colapso en plena reunión.

Nanami: No, aún no pueden darle una respuesta, cada vez le piden más y más estudios – suspiro.

Liserg: Y tu madre que tal se encuentra con todo eso? –

Nanami: Preocupada, nunca antes se había enfermado, así que tiene miedo de lo peor –

Liserg: Comprendo, ella vino? – Nanami negó con la cabeza – No debe querer dejar solo a tu padre –

Nanami: Tiene mucho miedo de perderlo, yo tampoco sé qué haría si lo perdiera…es muy estricto y duro conmigo, pero sé que en el fondo, él sería capaz de dar la vida por mi – miro el suelo con tristeza.

Liserg: No te pongas triste, de seguro no es nada grave, él estará bien – trato de animarla.

Nanami: En estos días estuve pensando en lo fuerte que eres –dijo.

Liserg: Qué? – pregunto sin entender eso.

Nanami: Tú…perdiste a tus padres siendo muy pequeño, después de eso, buscaste la manera de salir adelante, te costara lo que costara, lo lograbas, por eso, creo que eres una persona muy fuerte – dijo prácticamente en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Liserg: No soy fuerte, en realidad, soy muy débil – admitió, mientras una triste sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro – He pensado en rendirme varias veces, en varias ocasiones pensé en dar marcha atrás con mis planes –

Nanami: Pero no lo hiciste – lo miro – Una persona demuestra que es fuerte cuando puede sonreír a pesar de que por dentro esté cayéndose a pedazos –

Liserg: Ese es tu concepto de fortaleza en una persona…yo tengo otro concepto – dijo mirándola.

Nanami: No me importa, para mí, eres una persona muy fuerte –

Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, luego, Nanami se levanto y empezó a alejarse.

Nanami: No quieres ir adentro? – pregunto volteándose.

Liserg: Nanami, quieres bailar? – pregunto desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Nanami se puso más roja que un tomate en ese momento.

Nanami: Q-Qué? –

Liserg: La música se puede escuchar hasta aquí y la canción me gusta, así que quería saber si tú…si no te gustaría – se rasco la nuca nervioso – Si no te gustaría bailar – su voz se fue apagando mientras decía la oración.

Nanami: Sí…me gustaría –

Los dos se quedaron mirando, luego Nanami se acerco y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Liserg, ninguno de los dos se miraba en ese momento y evitaban hacerlo, puso su mano en el hombro de él. Liserg sentía una tremenda vergüenza y estaba nervioso, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Nanami: Tienes que poner tu mano en mi cintura –dijo al ver como el ingles se paralizaba prácticamente.

Liserg: L-Lo sé – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura de ella.

Empezaron a seguir el compás de 'Our Farewell' de Within Temptation (**es mi fic, y van a bailar lo que yo digo ¬¬).**

Mientras bailaban, no pensaban que esa canción, en un futuro no muy lejano, describiría lo que sucedería entre ellos.

Liserg: Nanami…-

Nanami: Si? – lo miro a la cara, se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, se sonrojaron violentamente, aun más, pero no se separaron.

Liserg abrió la boca para hablar, hacia movimientos, pero las palabras no salían.

Nanami: Si no puedes decirlo ahora, dímelo después, nada te apura – le sonrió tiernamente y luego se recostó en su pecho – Eres especial para mí, Liserg –

Liserg:…-la abrazo y sonrió – Tú también eres especial para mí –

…

Makoto: Yukiko…suficiente, ya están muertos – dijo mientras se limpiaba de la mejilla la sangre que su compañera estaba salpicando.

Yukiko: Solo me aseguraba…-en eso, con su Oversoul, destruyo completamente el cráneo de una de sus víctimas, haciendo que la sangre entera se esparciera y los salpicara a los tres.

Hotaru: Cuanto tiempo hemos perdido aquí…-dijo mientras miraba asqueado el cuerpo de tres camareros, los habían asesinado con el propósito de quitarles el uniforme y hacerse pasar por ellos, pero Yukiko, sádica como siempre, los torturo y ahora recién terminaba el trabajo.

Makoto: Están llenos de sangre, pero creo que servirán – se refirió a los uniformes.

Hotaru: Llamaríamos demasiado la atención, no queremos eso, verdad? –

Yukiko: Chiyo, mira cuánta sangre! No es lo más hermoso que has visto en toda tu existencia - dijo a su espiritu acompañante, que era un monstruoso lobo negro con ojos amarillos, que lo único que hizo, fue enseñarle los dientes – Yo también creo eso! –

Makoto: Apresurémonos – dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa a uno de los camareros – No tardaran en encontrar los cuerpos –

Yukiko: Chiyo, deshazte de ellos – ordeno.

Un fuego extraño, de un color rojo más intenso con chispas doradas empezó a consumir al cuerpo del camarero que ahora, ya no tenía ropa.

Makoto: Por primera vez piensas en limpiar tu desastre –

Yukiko: Siempre limpio – dijo mientras con cuidado, terminaba de quitarle la ropa a otro camarero – Bueno, nos dividiremos –

Makoto: Sigue el plan Yukiko – ordeno.

Yukiko: Lo haré…entonces, iré por Kaito y Mika Asahara, no? – pregunto mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme de camarero sobre su ropa.

Makoto: Son ancianos Yukiko, así que…-

Yukiko: No los torturare, será una muerte rápida – aseguro – Verdad, Chiyo? – el lobo gruño.

Hotaru: Sigo sin entender porque atacaremos a los abuelos de ese muchacho – dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse el chaleco de camarero.

Yukiko: Ese muchacho, junto con Mizuki Shirayama, Kazuo Aoyama y Aiko Ishinomori, ayudaron a Shinozuka Harumi y a su puerco padre, sin mencionar que evitaron en más de una ocasión que nos venguemos de ese par que mancho nuestro apellido…-dijo con rabia.

Makoto: Ichiro adora a sus abuelos, el peor golpe que podríamos darle, sería que los matemos sin que él pueda defenderlos – dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca – A las 23:43, a esa hora, cortaras la luz Hotaru, Yukiko, entraras en la habitación de Kaito y Mika, matarás primero a Kaito y con el susto, creo que la vieja tendrá un ataque al corazón, o no? –

Yukiko: Mika Asahara tiene problemas de corazón, creo que presenciar la muerte de su esposo le dará un infarto o sino, estaré lista para ver su cabeza rodar – dijo mientras acariciaba su hacha, que con su Oversoul hecha, había crecido considerablemente.

Makoto: Bien, entonces, ahí yo iré por Hiromu, creo que Shirayama irá a tratar de defenderlo junto con Harumi, ya te habrás desecho de los ancianos para eso? – Yukiko asintió entusiasta –Entonces atacaras a Shirayama, solo, hazlo rápido, recuerda que aún no sabemos qué clase de poderes tiene esa niña –

Hotaru: Y yo que hago? –

Makoto: Irás por Aoyama Kumiko, no necesitas atacarla, solo déjala inconsciente o algo y llévatela, Kazuo irá al rescate de su hermanita olvidándose de la situación –

Hotaru: Y Hayate Yu y Nanami Tachibana? –

Yukiko: Déjame arrancarle el cabello de raíz a Tachibana – pidió.

Makoto: Estás…sedienta de sangre hoy al parecer, con tal de que la mantengas distraída, todo se vale – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Yukiko empezó a saltar como niña pequeña.

Hotaru: Y Yu? –

Makoto: No es tan rápido que digamos, aparte, uno de mis ataques y perderá el equilibrio de su psiquis…y un shaman con la psiquis desequilibrada-

Hotaru/Yukiko: Es un shaman muerto – terminaron de decir.

Makoto: Bueno, creo que está todo listo, son las 22:49, recuerde, el plan se lleva a cabo a las 23:43, todo tiene que salir a la perfección – dijo, los otros dos asintieron y luego se dispersaron.

Mientras Hotaru se alejaba, entablaba una conversación con su espiritu acompañante.

**\- Es solo una niña que no les ha hecho nada…no tiene la culpa de existir – **dijo la hitodama.

Hotaru: Ya cállate! No entiendo bien el problema, pero al parecer, su madre es la que causo un problema con nuestra familia, sabes bien que mi bisabuela es muy rencorosa –

**\- Aún así, ya dejaron huérfana de madre a la pobre niña, ahora también van a matarla a ella y a su padre? –**

Hotaru: Ya dije que te calles! Eres mi espiritu acompañante y debes obedecerme, si tengo que matar a esa niña o alguno de sus amigos, tendrás que ayudarme –

**\- Ustedes los humanos…me dan tanto asco -**

* * *

Hola...que les parece este capítulo? Si, habrá una segunda parte, de aquí en más la historia tomara un giro.**  
**

Quiénes son estás personas? Por qué tienen esos deseos de matar a Harumi y a su padre?...

Bueno, un capítulo lleno de misterios xD, ojala les guste

Dejen sus opiniones y criticas por favor, muchas gracias

**Ficha de personaje**

**Yukiko Okaminari**

**Edad: 22**

**Altura: 1,74**

**Significado del nombre: hija de la nieve**

**Espíritu**** acompañante: Chiyo, un lobo negro _**Canis himalayensis**_**

**Medio de posesión: Hacha medieval **

**Apariencia: Pelo largo hasta la cintura color morado, por lo general lo tiene recogido, ojos verdes, caucásica **

Éxitos en todo, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
